Potter's Angels
by Takao1160
Summary: Dumbledore is Dark in this story. Harry finds out after the triwizard tournement who his real friends are. Tonks visits and they kiss, then Hermione shows up and let's him know what she wants, then there is Dobby and his menagerie of friends to spice up the mix. Did I mention the goblins wish to adopt him. This is a Harry/Tonks/Hermione/ Daphne/Astoria/ Luna story.


**Potter's Angels**

**Chapter 1**

A young man sat on his tired, old bed. The mattress he slept on had its' best days decades ago. In places it was ripped and torn and you could see the metal springs through the threadbare mattress covering. The mattress was resting on a wooden bed frame that no longer displayed varnish as it had been worn away. Of course the bed matched the decrepit desk with one leg missing, and a brick and wood book shelf that sat on the opposite side of the room.

At the moment the young man did not care, not that he ever did or was even allowed to. He lay there staring at the ceiling with wonder at how he had survived at all. It should not have been possible. He thought on the events that had transpired only a week ago and caused the emergence and rebirth of Lord Voldemort. He had won the Tri-wizard tournament but really after he looked back he didn't care, he was glad to have survived.

Harry had been home only three days and had never left his room. His foul relatives had tried to enter but Harry had unknowingly placed a locking charm on the door. Harry didn't care nor did he want to see or hear other people as his concentration was so great.

It was no surprise that Tonks, who could not break the spell on the door, flew on her broom through Harry's window. Tonks stepped off her broom and found an emaciated and dirty Harry lying in his bed. The stench was beginning to permeate the room. Tonk's began to swear up a storm as she called out for Dobby.

Dobby popped into the room and looked at Harry. Without a word he snapped his fingers and the mess surrounding Harry was instantly cleaned. The room expanded and the bed and furniture repaired and restored. Dobby then carefully laid a downy comforter on him to keep him warm.

Dobby then turned on the surprised Auror "Why does the crazy white hair even pretend he cares for my master?" Dobby then turned on her "Why do you pretend to care?" he asked to Tonks with distaste. Dobby began to pace the floor "Everybody in the Masters life cares nothing about the person only what the master can do for them." Dobby stopped and gave her an evil glare "Dobby is very tired of this."

Tonks sputtered "What are you talking about? I care very much what happens to Harry. Dumbledore has given us instructions about Harry's needs and he knows what he is doing."

Dobby looked at her "The Bumble man knows only what he wants, his own agenda he follows." Dobby stepped closer to her "If Bumble man is so great then why does all his order of the phoenix members have compulsion charms to listen to only him and never question? Why does he require compulsion charms for loyalty to him?"

Tonks became angry "That is not true! Dumbledore is the leader of the light."

Dobby was not bothered or swayed by her anger "Then allow me to remove them from you?"

Tonks stepped back "I don't have any compulsion charms on me." She stated forcefully.

Dobby chuckled and then snapped his fingers. Tonks was hit with a wave of dizziness and then her thoughts were foggy for a moment before they cleared. Tonk's face turned bright red as did her hair. "That bastard! I will kill him."

Tonks then turned to Dobby after looking at Harry as tears fell from her eyes "How could I have been so blind. Dumbledore's instructions make no sense. Harry is a virtual prisoner…" Tonks sniffed and then stated "and I was his guard to keep him trapped."

Dobby placed his hand on the sitting Auror "Do not blame yourself for the Bumble man is a strong wizard who has learned to manipulate people for his own ends." Dobby smiled as Harry Potter would say "Now that you know, what do you intend to do about it?"

Tonks looked surprised for a moment and then smiled at Dobby "Why I believe I will become as great a protector of Harry Potter as Dobby."

Dobby turned away from her "Dobby is not great. Harry Potter does not want Dobby to bond to his family. If I were a great House elf, then Harry would want me too."

Both turned at the crackle voice "That is not true Dobby but I don't want a slave. I don't want to be anyone's master." Harry lowered his head after he said this.

Tonks jumped up "Harry what are you doing? Why did you let yourself go like that?"

Harry turned his red puffy eyes to look into hers "Tonks what do I have to live for name me one thing? Everytime I find somebody they are taken from me and not even my friends really care about me. Nobody has written to me. My relatives hate me. If I had not locked the door they probable would kill me in my sleep."

Tonks started to say something and then quickly shut her mouth. The old her would have replied that Albus cared about him but that may not be true. She stood in thought before quietly answering him "Harry you are absolutely right. None of us have given you any reason to trust us or to believe in us. You have no reason to believe that anybody cares about you at all."

Tonks crossed her arms and gave him a fierce and determined look "But as of today I am going to change that. We need to get you out from under the Bumble man's thumb."

**CHAPTER 2**

Tonks was pacing back and forth "We need to get Harry to someplace secure where nobody can find him and then we need to start training him." She said out loud.

Harry had just come back from the bathroom having cleaned himself up and heard her. He sat down on the bed. "I don't know how we can do that. I am not overly rich I may have a few thousands Galleons in my trust vault, would that help?"

Tonks turned on him "You have a trust vault?"

Harry looked shocked "Yes, that is how I pay for my school stuff."

Tonks looked surprised "If you have a trust vault, then your family has a main vault and the Potters are suppose to be an old and maybe wealthy family."

Harry really looked surprised "What do you mean they are wealthy? I have never been told about my family at all."

Tonks and Harry looked at each other for many seconds before they both said in unison "Bumbledore!" Tonks was shaking her head and asked herself why does Albus keep us in the dark about everything. Why is that important? Tonks then remembered a part of her auror training on hostages. The hostages afterwards were always wanting to know how much time had passed and what was going on in the world because depriving them of information is another means of control over them.

Often the hostage was led by the kidnapper to do or say things based on false knowledge or beliefs because the kidnapper told them only what they wanted them to know. The isolation made them easy to MANIPULATE! So that is Albus's game Tonks thought.

Tonks sat beside him "Harry I am very sorry for my part in all your misery. I should have known better. I don't know what Albus's game is but I refuse to help him mistreat you any longer. From now on I am on your side and I am going to help you."

Harry sat and looked at her for a second. He, at first, was going to console her by telling her it wasn't her fault but after hearing the things that Dobby had told him this morning about all that had been done to him and kept from him, he suddenly felt all forgiveness melt away. "Tonks, I am angry at many people after hearing all that has happened to me in my life. All of them should have known better. They should have questioned having so much power and influence in one man's hands. I don't think I can easily forgive or forget this."

Tonks head slunk down in dejection and she realized she could not blame him one bit for the way he felt. Harry then placed his arm around her shoulders and whispered "The road to Hell is paved with good intentions" he said to her "Harry sighed "Tonks I need more than good intent, I need good actions from people I can trust absolutely."

Harry grinned at her "You can start by giving me a kiss." He told her with a smirk.

Tonk's looked shocked at first and then smiled "That is it, just a kiss?"

Harry winked "That is just to start with." He stated boldly. Tonks leaned over and puckered her lips and Harry stopped her inches from his face. He looked at her eyes "Tonks, I know I sound cocky sometimes but I would rather my first kiss with someone not be forced."

Tonks smiled "You are not very good at the blackmail stuff, are you? Tonks held his hand "Harry if this is your first kiss I am proud you stopped me before. I very much want to kiss you right now because you want things to have meaning, like your first kiss."

Tonks leaned forward until Harry was pushed back flat on his back. Tonks deepened their kiss and Harry was very tentative at first but then he put his arm around her and kissed her back. She was getting into the kiss when she felt his tongue brush her lips she opened without any thought what so ever.

Tonks got lost in the kiss and then moaned when Harry's hands brushed the side of her breast. She suddenly woke up from the fog Harry had brought on to her mind from the kiss. She sat up in surprise. She was rubbing her lips and looking at Harry.

Harry rose up on his elbows and looked at her "Did I do something wrong?"

Tonks turned red "No, Harry just something I didn't expect. Something I didn't expect to feel about you."

Harry didn't know what to say "I am sorry if I hurt you or made you feel bad. I am not sorry we kissed as that made me feel very good." He told her.

Tonks looked over at him and then she straddled his waist as she sat on top of him. "That kiss confused me Harry. I have been kissed before but that kiss made my toes curl, it was by far the best I have ever had." Tonks smiled down at him "I didn't expect that from a fourteen year old."

Harry replied "So you liked it?"

Tonks leaned down and began to kiss him again and two minutes later she raised herself up "Harry, I hope you are into older girls because I very much want to become familiar with you." Tonks waggled her eyebrows as Harry smiled.

Tonks looked into his eyes "So what can I do to make it up to you? She asked him softly. She then reached up and grabbed his hand "Harry don't be afraid to ask for what you need. You have no family at all now and I am only a second cousin but I want to be the family you can trust."

Harry sat in thought "Is there something I can get so that trusting you is never a question?"

Dobby spoke up "Tonksie you can give Harry a witch's oath to never betray him."

Tonks smiled "That would be a good way. Would that help you Harry."

Harry looked at her and Dobby "Could Bumbledore find a way around it?"

Tonks thought carefully "I am not sure but with him anything is possible."

Dobby smiled "Not if we use the right spell, a goblin spell that Dobby knows."

Harry and Tonks looked at him before Tonks asked slowly "Dobby I have never seen a house elf act the way you do today. How is it that a house elf knows goblin magic?"

Dobby smiled "Because Harry won't bond with me and I want that, I have learned to be very creative to protect him for the last two years. Dobby has made many friends with many species, including Goblins."

Dobby then looked at Harry with sad eyes "If a certain wizard would bond Dobby to him, then all my friends become my new master's friends and Dobby has the answers to all your problems."

Harry looked at him and his mouth fell open "Are you blackmailing me?"

Dobby grinned "As Harry's Hermione would say "I am giving you incentive with an attitude."

Harry began to laugh before Tonks joined in. Harry settled down "Dobby, I don't want to own anyone because I would rather have you as a friend and besides if Hermione found out she would skin me."

Dobby shook his head "Master Potter has good thoughts but these thoughts do not work well with magic. House elves not bonded will die. I's must have a bond. It took a long time for Bushy to understand this. She is one of my friends."

Harry laughed "Bushy, she knows about this?"

Dobby nodded "Stay right there I will be back."

Dobby popped away and was back in seconds with a very startled Hermione "Dobby you maniac. Why did you do that?"

Dobby laughed "Because you tell Master Potter to not bond Dobby to him."

Hermione was faced away from Harry and Tonks as she started to look around the unfamiliar room "Dobby I told you I am working on him. Harry still believes I believe in that SPEW nonsense." Hermione stopped abruptly as she looked into Harry's green eyes.

Harry smiled at her "Well he did believe that until just this moment."

Hermione looked thoroughly embarrassed as she placed her hands on her hips "I swear to god Dobby I am going to kick your butt one day. That was so not fair."

Dobby looked up at her "Dobby is patient no longer. I helped you now you fix this so Dobby gets what he wants."

Hermione looked at Harry apologetically "You know how sometimes I kind of go off on things without knowing all the facts, or believing in what books tell me too much?"

Harry grinned "No way, not Hermione Granger. She is way too smart to be that gullible." He quipped back at her. He then added for good measure "Now, Ron on the other hand is that gullible."

Hermione's eyes flared in an angry manner "Did you just compare my intelligence to Ron Weasley's?" she asked pointing a finger at him.

Harry looked solemn but his eyes had a twinkle to them "I would never, ever make an analogy like that as I would then fear for my life."

Hermione snarled "Potter, don't push me."

Harry stood up and looked at her "I won't as I am sure it was very hard for you to admit you were wrong in the first place, not that it happens very often." He said to her with a smile.

Hermione deflated somewhat before she sighed "Harry I was very, very wrong about this. Dobby needs the bond with you and more than that he deserves it. I don't know all that he has done for you but I can tell you from my own experiences with him that he is very loyal to you. He wants no other wizard. Please, please help him."

Harry stood looking at her dumbstruck before he said saucily "You want me to enslave him to me?"

Hermione punched his arm hard "No! I want you to bond with him and treat him very, very nicely or I will hex you into next year. I am very protective of him."

Harry was looking down at Dobby "Are you sure that this is what you want?" Harry asked him.

Dobby responded by crossing his arm and tapping his foot impatiently. He gave Harry a dumb look like you have to ask?"

Harry smiled "All right. I just wanted to make sure." Harry looked confused for a moment and then asked "Does anyone know how to Bond an Elf?"

Hermione giggled before Dobby grinned and took Harry's hand and placed it on his head "All you say is I bond Dobby to my Family, so mote it be and then the magic do the rest."

Harry watched Dobby "I bond this elf Dobby to me and my family. So mote it be." Everyone saw a flash of bright magic around Dobby and Harry and then the aura remained as Dobby began to transform. The changes were all slight except for his height as he grew almost twelve inches and his muscles filled out. Dobby looked much better.

As the aura dimmed it did not go completely away. Dobby looked up at Harry and then to Hermione "Thank you and I feel Harry's powerful magic flow through me. " Dobby stopped and looked at Harry's stomach before he took his hand and touched him on top of his clothes.

Dobby closed his eyes and then left his hand on Harry "Sir, your magical core is bound. Did you know that?"

Tonks jumped up "Bound, what do you mean bound? Like when a parent binds a child to limit their outbursts of magic?"

Dobby did not open his eyes at first "Yes, it started that way but has sense been modified." Dobby frowned and then opened his eyes "This is some of bumble man's work."

Tonks whipped out her wand and cast a spell that brought a sheet of parchment into her hands. "It says here that Lilly Potter placed a binding on you until the age of eleven in 1980." Tonks eyes flared "Then it shows Dumbledore did another on top of it in 1988 until he removes it. What he did is very illegal and it should have been removed when you started school."

Dobby looked at them "I must go to Gringotts to set some things up and get them ready to remove this binding for you." Dobby popped away.

Harry and Tonks brought Hermione up to speed about all that they had found out the last few hours. Tonks then told Hermione about her witch's oath that she had given to Harry. Hermione was surprised to hear this.

Hermione stood up and raised her wand before Harry could stop her "Hermione I don't need that from you."

Hermione smiled "I know Harry and that is not why I am doing it. Dobby has been checking me for compulsion charms for the last year. He found three on me. One for loyalty to Dumbledore, one to stay close to you, and another to like Ron…romantically."

Hermione's eyes glowered then she looked at Harry in the eyes "I am taking this witch's oath for me as it protects me from Bumble man's or anyone else's compulsion charms."

Hermione then leaned closer to almost touch his lips "Harry I trust you with everything I have and I have loved you for a very long, long time. If you ever want to pursue me for other than friendship. I would not say no." Hermione blushed at this pronouncement.

Harry looked at her shocked at first and then smiled as he lifted her chin "Hermione, when things settle down a little I would like to explore this with you. I trust no one else as much as I trust you. I know what I feel for you is more than a brother for a sister but I was sure you liked Ron." He then leaned in to give her a very cautious kiss.

Hermione leaned back with a big smile "Whatever you do to get out of Bumble man's control I am coming with you."

Tonks chuckled "Why Hermione are you anticipating snogging the boy who lived?"

Hermione looked at Harry "No, I am planning on seducing Harry shamelessly and the snogging will be a side benefit." She said with a laugh.

Harry stood with his mouth open and a red face "How long have you been planning this."

Hermione answered with hesitation "The moment Dobby removed the compulsions last year. I knew that I loved you from that moment on."

Harry looked into her light brown eyes and understood what she meant but then Harry lowered his head "Hermione I don't know what love is. I don't know if I know how."

Hermione hugged him "I know Harry. Dobby and I have sat and watched over you many nights and I have listened and cried on hearing many of your night mares. I once got to hold you through one of your bad ones. I treasure that memory. I know how horrid your family has treated you. Dobby and I have been working on a plan to get you away from here and away from the Bumble man. You just completed stages one and two."

Hermione looked at him "Harry I will teach you all about love. Emotional, physical, and spiritual and I will always help you and you know that."

Harry grinned "I do."

Tonks laughed at Hermione's very happy smile "Harry I think she plans on hearing those two words in a couple of more years…like at your wedding." Tonks reached over and placed her arms around his neck and kissed him with tongue." She leaned back and smiled at Harry before turning to Hermione and giving her a wink.

Hermione smiled and then winked back before she stood on his other side and pulled his face down to hers for another kiss. Tonks shifted so that she was on one side and Hermione had his other side covered. Hermione deepened the kiss and then slipped Harry her tongue. She leaned back after a minute.

Hermione did not open her eyes "Potter that curled my toes. You have my permission to do that anytime you wish. Just don't be surprised if I turn into a puddle of goo." Hermione winked at Tonks.

Tonks added "So Harry how does it feel to have two witches at your beck and call and willing to kiss you anytime you want." Harry's lips opened but no sound came out.

Hermione chuckled and then laid her head on Harry's shoulder while looking at Tonks "Tattle tale. If you are not careful you will break him. Remember we are not like Bumble man, Harry will be told the facts and then allowed to make his own decision."

Harry smiled "What no Granger Incentive with Attitude?"

Hermione kissed him "Oh, yes Harry but now I can use my feminine wiles on you as the incentive."

Harry became brave and smacked her bottom "That is more like the Hermione I know."

Hermione stood back and arched her eyebrow at him "Excuse me mister Potter but that part of my exploration plan, bondage and discipline, does not occur until at least six months after you have taken my virginity." Harry's face caused Hermione to laugh at his expression.

"Where has this Hermione been?" Harry asked her.

"Suppressed by that stupid old meddling man" She said with venom in her words. She continued "Harry it will take you three or four months to learn about the real me. Last year I couldn't be me lest Bumble man found out." Hermione's eyes focused on Harry's "I know what I want Harry and I am not afraid to go and get it or to ask for it from you."

Harry smiled "I think I like this side of you…its exciting,"

Hermione smiled seductively at him and then ran her hands down his chest and then to the front of his pants "Then this is not a pickle in your pocket?" Hermione's eyes widen as she felt Harry for the first time "Jesus Harry from what I have read you are very big."

Tonks turned him towards her and then looked at Harry's face "Blimey Harry None of my bedmates were that big… you are very gifted there."

Hermione stepped forward but did not release him before biting his lower lip in a very sexy manner. "Harry I want your first time to be with me. The rest we will play by ear."

Harry looking very confused "I promise Hermione." He said slowly and then was deep in thought "Hermione what is it you are not telling me?"

Hermione stepped back and placed her hands in her pockets and said very shyly "Harry you are very perceptive and it is one of the things I like about you very much but in this case I cannot tell you yet. I will say that Dobby has other friends that will need your help." Hermione looked up at him "I approve and agree with what Dobby will ask you to do for his friends. Help him and help them."

Harry said looking at her with a dazed expression "Hermione why does that scare me?"

Hermione shrugged "It is not my story to tell. You will have all the information and will make your own decision and I will stand by you no matter what you decide." Hermione looked down and blushed "Harry I really, really love you and there is nothing I wouldn't do or let you do to me. I don't ever want to say no to you, kind of like Dobby doesn't want to say no to you."

Harry looked at her confused for a second and then said "Hermione, he is different and he has a special title for me… is that what you want?"

Hermione looked hopefully into his eyes to answer "Sometimes yes. I learned to understand him and to understand some things about myself."

"I think I understand what you are saying but how would you feel if Tonks were involved?"

Tonks sputtered and started to say something but Harry looked at her and she felt a pull or a tug around her belly and closed her mouth. Internally she kept asking herself why she thought that was so sexy of him.

Hermione looked at him "You are very powerful Harry and I will never presume to know what is best for you." Hermione looked down "Please don't forget about me in all the hustle and bustle."

Harry felt the self doubt come out from her and he gentle pushed her against the wall. He couldn't figure out where this confidence came from but he knew Hermione was asking for reassurance that she was important to him. Harry reached for Tonks and pulled her to his side.

"Hermione Tonks is a very beautiful woman and we just lay on the bed and had a beautiful snog. It was special to me and I want to see where things go with her." Harry sighed and kissed her lips "Hermione I know you don't believe this but you have always been just as beautiful as she is in every way. You are each special to me in your own way."

Hermione smirked "Is that your way of asking me or telling me you are going to date both of us?"

Tonks gasped and thought about how she felt about this and realized she was not sure but would listen to Harry. She felt her insides tremble at this thought.

Harry smiled at Hermione "Mione, my pet I am telling you and not asking you. If you have a problem with this let me know." Harry turned his head to Tonks and asked with his green eyes intensely looking at her "Do you have a problem with this Nym?"

Tonks…Nym blushed at his look and then suddenly she said "No, I…I…"

Harry stopped her rambling with a kiss and then turned and did the same with Hermione who had a small smile. Harry looked at both of them "I don't want to hurt either of you so I need to know how you feel. You have to let me know. I think this is new territory for all of us."

Hermione looked at Tonks "I think what he said was a very good beginning and I think you and I should talk about this."

Tonks leaned her forehead on Harry's shoulder "I know I am oldest but I feel the most confused about this. I wasn't expecting this and I just watched a fourteen year old tell me what to do… no he commanded me… and I liked it! Is there something wrong with me?"

Harry grabbed both Hermione and Tonks bum "From my point of view you both look and feel perfect but maybe that is just me." He added with a smile. Tonks fought with herself for a second and then just as suddenly relaxed.

Hermione smiled at her "Nym, don't fight it. He doesn't even know he does anything to us…it is his aura and it is very commanding. At first I fought it too but it is very intoxicating to me, like a drug addiction and now I want to be as close to him as possible."

Nym looked confused "His aura?"

Hermione laughed "It's his power. Luna explained it and it is not harmful. To certain witches it is an aphrodisiac, like me and you. We can't help it. I gave in to it last summer."

Harry asked her "Is it harmful… is it real or does it cause you to do things you don't want to do?" Harry released his hold on their bums and looked very concerned.

Hermione laughed "Harry it amplifies our desires. That is why it will only affect certain witches around you. Obviously Nym and I have our desires increased and for me I couldn't tell you no if I wanted to." Hermione blushed "I frankly don't want to."

Harry turned to Nym for her answer as she grinned "I can feel it now too and I like it." Tonks blushed "I have always found you attractive but I was afraid you would laugh at me for our age difference."

Harry grinned "In twenty years I don't think five years is going to make a big difference, do you?" Nym smiled and nodded her agreement.

Hermione took his hand and place it on her bum "It is official then and this is yours." Tonks grabbed his other hand and repeated the gesture "I agree with our favorite and beautiful bookworm. This yours Harry."

Hermione sighed and then looked out the window "Harry I have sent my parent's out of harm's way by sending them somewhere far, far away." Hermione turned to him "They will not return until I go to find them and bring them home. I am an orphan just like you now."

Harry hung his head and sat down heavily "Hermione I am so sorry…" a sharp slap stopped Harry in his tracks. Harry looked up at Hermione with a mad and hurt look.

"That Shite, Harry James Potter, stops this instant! I did not send my parents away because of you. In the 1970's & 1980's 23,365 muggles were killed in almost nightly raids. The death eaters call it muggle hunting, it was a sport to them."

Hermione sat beside him and rubbed his very red cheek "Harry Voldemort has been outed to the magical population and if what I read is true from the last time, then within this month Voldemort's gang will start their sport again. I will not risk my parents because all on my own I make purebloods and their stupid propaganda a lie."

I am one of the smartest and most powerful witches in a long time and they like their mud bloods dumber and weaker than them. They would already be hunting me and my family without me being your friend."

Hermione took his chin "You are not to blame for every bad thing that happens to those around you. I make my own decisions and what happened or will happen to us was not your fault. If you don't want to spend time in a hospital, then don't ever let me hear you take the blame for something you had no control over, otherwise I am prepared to release the "cracken of incentive with attitude until you are black and blue." Hermione said with a dramatic wave of her arms and a grin. Hermione kissed his cheek and then his lips.

**CHAPTER 3** -

Harry was about to respond when a very excited Dobby popped into the room. "Master Harry I have everything ready but there are two things that must be done before we leave here."

Harry looked stunned "Leave here, won't Dumbledore find out?"

Dobby smiled "Most assuredly and he will be here thirty minutes after you leave which gives Tonksie one and half hours to resign from the aurors, get her stuff, and to meet with us at Gringotts." Dobby looked at her to see her expression.

Tonks looked at him "Why do I need to quit and leave here?"

Hermione smiled "Because you will be an integral part of our training for the next two years. You will be giving us lessons in dueling and start our Auror training because once we leave we will not step back into the wizarding world until we are ready to take on Voldemort."

Harry looked at Hermione "You really have been planning things out. When were you going to tell me?"

Hermione looked scared "Ten minutes after we are all someplace no one can get to us." Hermione gave Harry a determined look.

Dobby looked at Tonks "You cannot go back now because I already broke the Bumble man's spells and he will know the first time he sees you. Once he finds out he will reapply the spells and you do not have the training yet to overcome them."

Tonks looked concerned "So, how am I to get the training if I am hiding somewhere?"

Dobby chuckled "Dobby has friends and they have promised to help."

Tonks shrugged and then looked at Harry "I probably should be mad but I agree to this." Tonks spent the next ten minutes writing and revising her resignation letter.

Harry sat down while looking at Hermione and Dobby. Dobby conjured a chair before he started fidgeting. Harry looked on "You said there were two things that had to be done before we leave?"

Tonks had gotten up and gave Harry a kiss on the forehead and promised to see him very soon. Harry smiled at her sudden closeness to him. After she left Harry turned his attention back to Dobby.

Dobby sat for a moment "Dobby has many friends. Many are witches from Hogywarts like Miss Grangy." Dobby looked at Harry "Two of my friends need your help as they are in a very bad situation. One has to be taken care of within two months or she will be lost forever."

Dobby sighed "She has helped Dobby many times to protect you. Often she has given Dobby warning to know where to be to stop attacks on you. She has risked much and she knows much about you from Miss Grangy."

Harry turned to Hermione "You know who he is talking about?"

Hermione nodded her head "I know both girls he is talking about and I trust them Harry and more than anything I can ask of you I ask that you help them."

Harry turned back to Dobby "I know I can trust Hermione so I will help but what has the both of you so upset about this. Aren't we just going to hide them with us?"

Hermione cut in "No Harry in this instance it will not be enough. You have to perform a ritual with them that will break the contract they were forced into."

Harry sighed "This has something to do with breaking a marriage contract doesn't it?"

Dobby spoke up "It is more than that. Marriage contracts can only be broken three ways. One is by either party and paying penalties, the second is by a prior marriage contract, or another indentured contract negating the second, and the third is by claiming a life debt."

Harry looked surprised "The only people who might owe a life debt to me are Hermione, Ginny, Fleur, and Gabrielle Delacour. I would never call those in. Hermione has saved me as much as I have saved her."

Hermione spoke up "That is technically true but a part of that is because I feel the pull of magic to always repay that debt to you." Harry looked up at her with concern. Hermione grinned "No, Harry that is not why I love you. My feeling are truly my own." Harry relaxed in relief.

Hermione continued "Harry after second year technically every student and staff member owed you a life debt for killing a basilisk. The threat of the snake and immediate death was on everyone who stayed there, not just Ginny." Harry nodded his understanding.

"Harry do you know much about the magic of marriage contracts?" Hermione asked quietly.

Harry answered "Not as much as I probably should."

"Harry there is a part of the magic that makes the girl seek out her betrothed once she reaches the age of fourteen. She will then live with her intended and her choices in life are completely up to her husband. Some Marriage contracts are almost slave contracts for the woman." Harry nodded he understood.

"Death eater marriage contracts are the worst kind making the woman a complete and total slave to her intended." Hermione let a tear fall from her eye "Can you imagine what it will be like to be married to Crabbe & Goyle?" Hermione asked him.

Harry shuddered as he thought of this "I can't imagine it on my worst enemy."

Hermione smiled "Then imagine how Daphne and Astoria Greengrass felt because they were sold to them last year as their father and mother are both death eaters. This was a plot hatched by Malfoy because Daphne would not open her legs for him."

Hermione wiped her eyes "He has been taunting her for the entire school year saying that Crabbe and Goyle were going to let him take their virginity and then he was going to watch as they became the whores for death eaters. It was almost three months before Daphne could stop crying."

Harry looked up at her and held her hand "Ok, I get it and anything that ruins Malfoy's plans I am good with. What do I have to do?"

Hermione jumped into his arms and cried on his shoulders "Thank you Harry. You were literally their only hope and if you said no in October we would never see Daphne again."

Hermione took a few moments to gather herself "You must call their life debts in and then they will bind themselves to you and your house as concubines."

Harry stood up "What! Hermione I don't know much but I do know that concubines are one rung above being a slave. Why would they trade one master for another?"

Hermione stood up and rubbed his chest "Because Harry they know that slavery with you is going to be almost like having a husband that supports them in all they do. They can never disobey you and their life would be better than the alternative."

"Hermione how can they know that? They don't know me and I don't know them."

Hermione smiled and looked at Dobby "They do know you through Dobby. He has known them for three years and all he talks about is you. It was Daphne that first offered information to Dobby to warn you. She did that because she says that she has admired you from afar after the first year. She has always wanted to talk to you but with house rivalries being what they are and Malfoy being an ass she couldn't risk it."

Harry sat down and looked up at her "I think you and her have been planning this out for a while now?"

Hermione smiled at him "I didn't trust her at first but after a while I learned she is not a typical pureblood slytherin and she has a wicked sense of humor. Even Tory is good for a laugh or two. Harry there is something else Daphne has a plan to ruin her father and to take money from the death eater ranks. She and Dobby have been working with the Goblins for months and they have it all worked out. Harry trust her and she won't let you down."

Harry sat in thought for many minutes "What is this ritual we must do?" he asked her.

Hermione looked at Dobby with concern before turning back to Harry to answer "It is a very old Celtic ritual that she must cast as she takes your essence. Then within a week you must take her virginity." Harry head popped up and looked at Hermione with complete surprise.

Harry sat speechless "How can I do that and keep my promise to you?"

Hermione smiled and shook her head "Harry that is the sweetest and most romantic thing I have ever heard. In the midst of this new problem I have put in your lap you think of a promise you made to me." Hermione stood up and sat on his lap backwards. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a very deep kiss with tongue.

Hermione leaned back and felt his hardness beneath her "I am so going to enjoy tonight with you as that is when you take my virginity. Wait till I tell Daphne what you just said. She will be over the moon about what concerned you the most."

Harry looked confused before Hermione laughed and explained it "It shows us that promises mean something to you and if you promise her something you will deliver." Hermione sighed "Harry I truly love you for all the right reasons and you are good boyfriend material."

Harry grinned "Hermione is that your way to suggest that we become girlfriend / boyfriend?" Hermione said nothing but wiggled a little in his lap before a smile appeared on her face. Harry took his cue "Hermione before I will entertain…others in our relationship I must insist that you become my girlfriend first."

Hermione smiled "I accept Mister Potter and I must insist that you realize that your girlfriend comes with all the benefits that you desire. In fact I am so looking forward to it."

Harry laughed "Hermione I never knew you were so frisky and I really like this new you. Promise me that you will let me know how to make things better for you."

Hermione grinned "Oh, Harry you say the sweetest things and I promise to always be honest with you about everything."

Harry looked up into her eyes "I know nothing about relationships Hermione. How is this going to work with us and two others?"

Hermione soberly told him "Probably three others Harry." Daphne found some interesting information about your genealogy at Gringotts. You will need four women to fulfill all of your obligations." Hermione then smiled.

Harry signaled with his hands "Four?" Hermione nodded and then Harry asked "Who is the fourth?"

Hermione whispered in his ear "Tonks but she doesn't know it yet. She has probably been thinking about little else but what she saw in your pants. Within a week she will be yours too."

Hermione got a devilish smirk on her face "Tonks doesn't give in easily to her emotions. She has been hurt by men using her metamorphmagus abilities. You need to take her in her base form and then break her emotional barriers to win her completely."

"How do I do that and won't that hurt her?" Harry asked with concern.

Hermione shook her head "We have talked some and she has never made love in her base form and she has a kinky side a mile long. You will tie her up and then bring her right to the edge many times. Make her become a virgin for you again and then take her harshly, after that she is yours. If you time it properly you can get her to give you an oath."

Harry looked at her "I don't think she is the only one that has a kinky side. I can almost smell your arousal from here." Hermione blushed and wiggled her bum.

"You don't miss much Harry." She responded quickly "I envy Daphne and Astoria." She said as she looked away with a deeper blush.

Harry turned her head back towards him and watched her barely able to look at him. He finally got Hermione to look directly into his eyes where he sent a passive probe towards her surface thoughts. She was primarily worried of what a slut he would think she was and was very nervous about what a pervert she was and how Harry would probably think badly of her.

Harry kept scanning and his arousal jumped as he saw exactly what she wanted from him, what she wanted him to do to her.

Harry softly kissed her lips "Mione, that will be your new pet name that I will use for you, I find this new you fascinating, desirable, and want to know more. I don't think of this as perverted or not right and you know I am bollix at understanding girls or relationships. I am being thrown in to the deep end of the pool with four women and I have never had a swimming lesson." Hermione began to laugh.

"I will need help as I will never learn on my own and I am going to learn the four of you better than I know most defensive spells. I want you to take that note book and write down your favorite fantasy for your first time and make sure there is plenty of detail."

Hermione had a small smile on her face as she proceeded to get off his lap and head to the desk. "Ok." She stated softly. Harry quickly grabbed her left nipple and tugged it a little.

"I don't think that was the proper response to a command do you?" Harry asked with a deep intent in his eyes. Hermione gasped at first and then gave a small shudder as she gazed into his eyes.

Hermione respond "No, sir it was not." She stated with calmness.

Harry rolled her nipple around which caused Hermione to shudder and squirm under his gaze. "What should have been the proper response?"

Hermione closed her eyes as she gave little pants of breath "Yes, sir I will do as you have instructed." As she finished she gave a bigger shudder and Harry knew that she had just felt an orgasm. Harry smiled to himself as he moved his hand to her other breast and leaned towards her ear.

"Did you have permission to relieve yourself?"

Hermione's eyes flew open and she whispered back quickly "No sir. I am sorry sir."

Harry was smiling "Then you shall have to be punished later and from now on if you wish for release you must ask me for permission." Hermione gave a soft low moan as she felt another big wave of elation wash over her. Somehow Harry was pushing all of her secret buttons.

Harry grinned "I will tell you a secret after our first night together but for now just know that I will take care of all your kinky needs and after tonight you will become my personnel pleasure doll." Hermione almost fell over from the powerful wave that coursed through her body making a fire burn through her insides. She kept from falling over as she grabbed Harry shoulders to stop her fall and felt Harry's strong arms wrap around her waist. Hermione's first thought was this couldn't get any better than this to be in his arms. Her second thought was how did he know her secret heart's desire?

Hermione kissed him and looked into his eyes with wonder and awe. Harry looked back and she felt like he was reading her soul and was learning all of her secrets. Harry interrupted her thoughts "You have forty-five minutes before we leave and you must finish your writing."

Hermione responded "Yes sir… Harry all you have to do is lead and I will follow you. Your natural born leadership from DA finally made me realize why I was so attracted to you." Harry gave her a smirk and nodded.

Forty-five minutes later, Harry lifted the book that Hermione had written five pages in. She did not protest as he made her stop. "It is time for us to go." Dobby shrunk Harry's packed trunk and then grabbed their outstretched hands as he popped directly into Gringotts bank.

**CHAPTER 4**

When they popped into the manager's office Harry found four Goblin guards with nasty looking weapons between him and the door. He then turned and found Griphook and the Goblin he thought must be the branch manager Ragnok. He also noticed to his left that Daphne and Astoria Greengrass were sitting on their trunks.

Harry turned quickly to the Goblin behind the desk and bowed "If I am not mistaken you are Ragnok and I thank you for all that you and the Goblin nation have done for me. May all of your enemy's blood flow freely across your blades."

The Goblin actually smiled and returned the bow "It is I that am honored Lord Potter and if the loyalty of your friends and your manners are any indication, then I am very glad to have helped you. May your gold always grow."

The Goblin held the bow and then seated himself and gestured for Harry and Hermione to do the same. Once all were seated Harry started "I thank you for seeing me on such short notice."

The Goblin seemed surprised "What do you mean we had this appointment established for you a week ago. We set it up with Dobby per his request." Harry turned to look at Dobby and Dobby lowered his head. Harry noticed that Hermione had a small smirk on her face.

Forgive me because I have learned many things today that I was not aware of. This must have slipped Dobby's mind to inform me.

Ragnok waved his concerns off and motioned for Griphook to start. Harry listened as Griphook read his parent's will. They had left everything to him to include all the Potter Properties. Griphook read the clause that emancipated Harry and made him an adult with all rights and privileges at thirteen. Griphook pushed the documents across the table where Harry signed with little fanfare.

Once Harry accepted the Potter ring and became Lord Potter. As Harry finished up Hermione nudged Harry and nodded in Daphne's direction. Harry turned and noticed that Daphne looked hopeful as she looked at him.

Harry maintained eye contact with her as he spoke "Ragnok would it be possible for you and the Goblin Nation to witness me calling in the life debt of Astoria Greengrass, Daphne Greengrass, and Hermione Granger."

Harry could almost not hold in the laugh at the gasp of surprise that came from behind him. Daphne saw his expression and his smile and her face lit up with a smile at an obvious prank Harry had played on Hermione. Daphne also knew from the many talks that she and the Gryffindor had over last term that Inside Hermione was very happy.

Griphook and Ragnok seemed surprise but when they looked at Hermione and saw the small smile on her face they realized this change was not unwanted. "Yes Lord Potter and on what basis do you make this claim?"

Harry turned to look at him "Three years ago in my second year at Hogwarts. I saved every student in the school by slaying a 60 foot Basilisk. The snake had already petrified 8 students and had I not killed it would have most likely killed more students.

Ragnok turned to The Greengrass sisters "Do you recognize this debt you owe?"

Daphne and Astoria answered in unison "We do sir!" Daphne then added we recognize Lord Potters heroics in saving our lives and feel honor bound to uphold it."

Hermione then spoke and grabbed Harry's hand "I too recognize the debt I owe him and face the consequences willingly."

Ragnok answered "Very well what is it that you ask for in return for this debt?"

"That Daphne and Astoria conduct an ancient Celtic ritual to become my Concubines." Harry turned to Hermione "That Hermione will conduct the same ritual to become my concubine but in the future should she become my Lady Potter then the concubine rites will fade on our wedding night."

Daphne started laughing and then looked towards Astoria "I think Hermione is about ready to have a massive orgasm."

Hermione was freely crying "How you never even read the book yet? How could you possible know I wanted this?"

Harry smiled "It is a secret I may share with you tonight, if you are a good girl."

Hermione wiped at her happy tears "Yes, sir." She then leaned over to look at Daphne and Astoria "You are in for a real treat. It is better than I ever expected… and unnerving how accurate he can be about my wants."

Ragnok interrupted "We have a ritual chamber set for this event and I ask you to follow Griphook to get there."

Harry stopped everybody as he said the next thing "Ragnok it appears that I have blocks that was placed upon my magic. How will these blocks affect any ritual we do?"

"Who would leave blocks on an almost adult Wizard?" Ragnok asked with disgust. "This complicates things. It would have a profound effect and depending on the percentage of blockage could delay the ritual by three to five days."

Dobby spoke up "I am not sure but the blockage could prevent use of up to 60% of his magic to as low as 40%. It was the Bumble man's magical signature."

Ragnok threw a dagger in disgust at his desk "That man is an abomination!"

"That is an understatement." A female voice stated as they walked through the door. Harry turned and saw Tonks with an older witch walk into the room. The older witch walked directly toward Dobby "Is it true you can detect and remove Dumbledore's compulsion charms?" she asked him. Dobby nodded and then waved his hands and a red and a blue glow came from her shoes and a broach she was wearing.

"That son of a bitch!" she exclaimed. Dobby did another set of hand waves and the glow disappeared.

Dobby exclaimed "One was a very tricky tracking charm and the other was a compulsion to have loyalty to Dumbledore."

Tonks moved over to Harry and Hermione "I am sorry about this but Amelia is my bosses, boss. I had to see her to resign. I told her about finding the compulsion charms and what they were. She became suspicious and escorted me here."

Harry stood up and gave Tonks a hug which embarrassed her in front of her boss. Harry gave a chuckle as did Hermione at Tonks new hair and facial color. Tonks looked at Harry and said "You did that on purpose to make me uncomfortable, didn't you?"

Harry gave her a grin before he quickly gave her a kiss on the lips. Tonks eyes flew open before hearing him say "Tonksie would I do something like that to you?"

Tonks eyes then glared at him but before she could retort Harry leaned forward and sniffed the air. He then looked at Tonks before he leaned in and whispered into her ear. Tonk's face turned more scarlet red and her mouth flopped open. She just stood staring wide eyed at Harry.

Amelia Bones got herself under control and smirked at what Harry had just done to Tonks. "Mr. Potter would you please quit harassing my aurors or should I turn in a sexual harassment complaint already?" Tonks head lowered in shame.

Amelia stood by Tonks while looking at Harry "Is this one of the reasons you are resigning?"

Tonks nodded her head "He asked for my help and he asked me to be his girlfriend." Amelia nodded and then turned to look at Ragnok.

"Director I am sorry to interrupt this meeting, please accept my apology." She said while bowing politely.

Ragnok smiled at her "Actually Director Bones your entrance was most fortuitous as we were just discussing the fact that Albus Dumbledore still has a block on Lord Potter's magic."

Amelia turned sharply "What, that is highly illegal." She exclaimed. Then she looked thoughtful for a moment "Mr. Potter you are the last of your line are you not?"

Harry responded "I am actually the last of my line for two houses."

Ragnok interrupted "Actual he is the last heir to another two houses, Gryffindor and Slytherin. The last one is by conquest."

Amelia's Monocle fell out of her eye as her mouth flopped open in disbelief "That is line theft of four ancient and noble houses. Two of which are founders. Albus would be looking at life in Azkaban if this was made public." She added sternly. "Ragnok I will need the Goblin test for this as proof."

At that moment the door burst open and Albus Dumbledore walked through the door. He waved his hand and walked towards Tonks as he stood beside her "I protest this entire reading as Harry's magical guardian.

Hermione and Harry both stood as Harry let out a small chuckle "As my magical guardian? Now if that isn't a laugh. You are no Guardian Albus Bumbledore magical or otherwise. You can't even legitimately claim to be the leader of the light."

"Harry?" Albus began.

Harry moved sharply and quickly to stand in front of him "You will address me as Lord Potter because I am emancipated as of thirty minutes ago."

Albus crossed his hands in front of him "No, you are not I did not approve of it."

Amelia spoke sharply "Albus, it is not require for any magical guardian to approve emancipation if they have met all legal requirements and has signed the documents. The fact he is wearing his house rings is proof of that. The magic has accepted this and there is nothing you can do about it."

Amelia walked closer to him "By the way Albus I have evidence of your illegal use of tracking and compulsion charms on people, I have evidence of attempted line theft of not one but four ancient and noble houses, and finally I have evidence of an illegal magical block placed on Lord Potter." She leaned in closer to him "I would hate to have that come out in the public that the great Albus Dumbledore is a flim-flam man."

Albus's eyes widen at her last statement. He had slipped his Wand out but Tonks noted it. She placed her wand on his neck as with her other hand she handed Amelia a slip of paper. "Headmaster, if your wand so much as flinches leaving your fingers when you drop it. I know a silent dofidio spell to slice your neck." The next sound was Albus's wand hitting the floor. Tonks gave a smirk "Madam here is the evidence that Harry has a magical block on him and who and when it was placed." Albus's eyes widened.

Harry then added "By the way how exactly did you obtain guardianship of me?" Harry then pulled out the Potter will "It says here that one Sirius Black, Frank or Alice Longbottom…" Harry looked at Albus with shock "Would you look at this Auntie Amelia was third on the list just before Remus Lupin." Amelia smirked at Harry's term for her. Harry then handed her the will.

Albus looked uncomfortable "Well, there were extraordinary circumstances that caused the Wizgenmont to rule me as your magical guardian."

Ragnok spoke up "Mainly because you had the Potter Will sealed before the ruling."

Amelia then spoke "Which doesn't negate the fact that you had over fifteen years to inform me I was appointed as Harry's guardian by Lily and James." Amelia then kicked him squarely in the groin which dropped him where he stood. "You deprived me and my godson and that is not going to wash."

Amelia and then Tonks reached down and grabbed his wand and his glasses from him. Two Goblin guards came forward with manacles and placed bracers on his wrists and then a collar around his neck. "Albus Dumbledore I am placing you under arrest for endangering a minor, attempted line theft of four ancient and noble houses, and failure to uphold parental wishes in a will."

Albus was finally able to stand up "Director Bones you cannot do that. I am the only thing holding Voldemort at bay. If I fall like this then Voldemort will take over magical Britain."

Harry spoke up as he looked at Daphne "This fool can wait. I have two people who came to me for help and their needs will come before this, this… creature before me."

Daphne ran up to him and gave him a hug "Hermione and Dobby were right about you."

Hermione then walked towards Dumbledore "Ragnok do you have veratim serum because if we know how Bumble man blocked Harry's magic we can remove it much easier and it won't hurt him as much."

Ragnok motioned for a guard to get the truth potion "We do and you are right."

Dumbledore spoke up "You cannot do that it is against the law."

Hermione laughed "Yes and so is putting a block on and keeping it on Harry's magic after age eleven but you still did it. I'll not have you use the law to hurt Harry." Hermione slapped him "So file a complaint with the DMLE after we are done. I am sure she will be most happy to listen to you."

Amelia started to speak up but Hermione turned on her as Harry pulled out a medium sized short dagger "This way you can say you were forced to watch should a 3rd Party ask you questions." Harry added.

Amelia smiled and then nodded to him "Thank you Harry." She then turned to Tonks "I can't let you participate in this as an Auror I will have to have your resignation first." Tonks smiled and handed her the scroll.

Ragnok motioned Harry over to his desk. Daphne relieved Harry of watching Amelia. "Harry we must complete the test for magical blockage before we remove it or we lose the evidence." Ragnok whispered.

Harry cut his thumb and bled on a parchment after he drank a small vial of potion. Within two minutes the test was complete and revealed the exact date that Albus Dumbledore placed the block. Harry was nine years old.

The guard arrived back and within minutes Albus was tied to a chair and forced to drink the truth potion. Within ten minutes Hermione and Ragnok knew exactly how to remove the block. Griphook took over questioning and began to unravel the secret to Albus's Greater Good.

Albus was taken from the office to a holding cell while Ragnok, Dobby, and Hermione prepped to remove Harry's block. The ceremony was completed in an hour and Harry awoke after ten minutes. His eyes were glowing from the amount of magical energy that was coming off him.

Harry was smiling "This is the best I have ever felt in my entire life." He exclaimed. Harry cocked his head to look at Amelia "Daphne please remove the dagger. Amelia is no threat to us."

Amelia watched him oddly "What makes you think that?"

Harry grinned "Your Aura is a light one and bright."

Harry turned to Daphne "We must hurry with your ceremonies. We will do all four at once." Hermione was about to say something before Harry turned quickly to her "That was an order and you will obey me."

Hermione stood there in shock for a moment before she said "Yes, sir." She moved to stand with Tory and Daphne by their trunks. Tonks had watched the interplay and saw Harry give a slight smile. Then she was surprised to have Harry turn to her and approach. Harry got to within a few inches, well within her personal space, before he stopped and stared into her eyes.

Harry whispered to her "Open yourself to me." Tonks noted it was a request more than a demand.

She felt herself want to let go but hesitated and whispered "I am afraid."

Harry softened his eyes "I know that you are but I will not ever hurt you intentionally." Harry closed his eyes and brushed by Tonk's much reduced occulmency shields. He found her in her natural form standing in a green meadow.

Harry took her hand and kissed her softly but with passion. Harry held the kiss until Tonks moaned. "I want you to join my girls in this ritual and I want you to join me."

Tonks looked at him "But I will only be a concubine a slave to you if I do this."

Harry smiled "Yes, Tonks you have went from boyfriend to boyfriend and never felt satisfied, never feeling loved, never being appreciated for you. Because you hide your true self from everyone and I want to be the last man you are with in this life."

Tonks stepped back "Harry we hardly know each other. How can I make a decision like that without more information, without knowing more about you?"

Harry chuckled "Close your eyes and draw yourself towards your magical core." Tonks looked at him strangely before she closed her eyes. She trusted him and she didn't know why. She softly felt the casing of her magical core and then stuck her hand then her body through it. She was encased in the pure energy of her magic. It was alive and throbbing in concert with her heart.

Harry watched her become calm and then felt her slip through to her core. He wrapped her in a hug and then kissed her. Tonks magic flared and then exploded in brilliant colors and Harry had to hold her up. She opened her eyes to see Harry wrapping her in his arms.

Harry smiled at her "Is there in place else in the entire universe better than right here with me like this?

Tonks looked around and her body was still quivering from the aftermath of her release. She looked deeply into his eyes "I can't ever imagine there would be." She stated as she chewed on his bottom lip.

"Then your home Nym, your home is with me and you belong and you are accepted for you." Tonks smiled a happy smile and breathed in deeply of the air and magic around her.

"How do you do that Harry Potter? I am ready to sell my soul to you and I hardly know you and I can't tell you why except that it feels right." Tonks said with awe.

Harry slowly caressed her face "But your magic recognizes me and we are attracted to each other by it." Harry let her understand that and then kissed her again "Your first order is to always remain in your natural state. You are very beautiful and I get angry when I feel like you have to hide. Someday when people see you they will think that Bellatrix looks like you and not the other way around."

Tonks had tears coming from her eyes "For you I will do this but in private."

Harry's eyes flashed in anger "No! You will hide from no one ever again. I will be with the true Tonks or I will not be with you at all."

Tonks looked at him and then saw the determination there and most of all she saw the love and she wanted it. She needed it and then she suddenly realized she needed him. "Harry, I will do as you ask. I didn't mean to upset you."

Harry softened "I am not upset with you. It is a world that causes you to fear them seeing the real you that angers me so. It is not you."

Harry released her "Come out of your core and stand with the rest of my girls for the ceremony." Tonks nodded and then found herself standing in the real world in his embrace. She released him and noticed her hunger to be with him almost immediately. .

Hermione, Daphne, and Astoria watched Tonks turn from a beautiful young woman into an exotic beauty that rivaled any model. It was Daphne who spoke first "Why did you turn into this?" she asked.

Tonks turned red "This is my natural state. This is what I really look like." Daphne looked shocked. "Tonks I know I look good but you, you make me look common." Tonks blushed.

"I think Harry changed my name to Nym so I think you should use it too."

Astoria pulled on Nym's sleeve "I think you're beautiful and I am glad you are coming with us. I want to get to know you."

Nym looked down "Thanks, I am sure on some training days you will curse my name."

Hermione quipped back "Those are the days we will call you Tonks, for spite of course."

Tonks laughed "Bring it on sister I have been called much worse." All of the girls laughed.

**CHAPTER 5**

Harry and the rest were taken to a ritual room that had been set up for the Celtic joining. There were four massive granite stones set precisely at intervals representing the four points of the compass. The girls went into a changing room and disrobed to put a light robe on with leather sandals.

They came out to find Harry standing in the middle of the circle fully nude for everyone to see. Astoria's eyes bugged out as she saw a man nude for the first time. Her eyes never left the spot below his navel "Does he look very big down stairs or is it just my inexperience?"

Daphne responded "I was thinking the same thing."

Hermione laughed "No he is above ordinary in that department." Hermione caught Daphne's fear in her eyes and added "Daphne just be yourself and tell Harry what you need. He will probably do it without even asking. He is very intuitive like that. He seems to read me like a book."

Tonks snickered "Miss bookworm he is doing passive legimancy. That is how he got into my magical core with me."

Daphne almost fell over "What, he entered your magical core with you?"

Tonks smiled "Yeah, he kissed me and I had the best damn orgasm of my life."

Daphne looked to Harry "He is not supposed to be able to do that. It has only happened to a few couples in recorded history."

Hermione curious as always asked "When?"

Astoria answered "Soul bonded couples."

Daphne continued "If it's true then the Goblins will have registered it when you kissed. You are one lucky witch Nym."

Nym got a very funny smile on her face as she stared at Harry. She knew inside of herself that it was true, that she was married to a very powerful wizard and this thought made her very happy.

The girls moved to the appropriate stones that represented them. Harry was facing north; Hermione when all four girls removed their robes as the robes hit the floor Harry banished them outside of the ritual circle.

Harry looked to the sky "I, Harry James Potter-Gryffindor-Slytherin called forth the life debt of Hermione Jane Granger, Daphne Roxanne Greengrass, and Astoria Emerson Greengrass. I call forth the soul debt of Nymphadora Elise Tonks."

Harry took a small breath "I further announce the taking of house of Greengrass by virtue of the end of line as Lord Greengrass has no other issues or heirs. By taking both current heirs to this house, the house becomes mine. I pronounce from the conclusion of this ceremony that all possessions, moneys, assets or valuables of House Greengrass, to include Lordship pass to me."

Harry lowered his head to look at Hermione and then moved forward to stand before her. Hermione looked into his eyes "I Hermione Jane Granger acknowledge and accept the life debt owed to Harry James Potter. Hence forth I become the property of Lord Gryffindor to satisfy this debt, as he sees fit. So mote it be.

Hermione waved her wand in an intricate pattern above her head and then began chanting the Celtic spell while two runes above her head began to glow. Within one minute a flash of light and aura surrounded her and Harry. Hermione lowered her wand and began to fall to her knees before Harry stopped her.

Harry pulled her to him and then drew her into a kiss where both of their eyes were open. Harry entered her mind and instructed Hermione to her core where he met with her just as with Tonks. As Harry kissed her in her core Hermione's magic pulsed and then exploded into a sea of colors only to explode a second time. Harry held her up until she was able to guide herself down. She was soon drinking Harry essence as his magic exploded in various colors.

Hermione blinked and looked up to see Harry smiling down at her. Hermione smiled "Wow, do you do anything normally?" she asked him.

Harry quipped back "Would you want me to?" He laughed.

Hermione snarked back "Nope…I love you Harry James Gryffindor."

Harry moved back to the center and did the same for the East, Astoria; then South, Daphne, and finally to Nym.

Nym asked as he stepped forward "Did you know that we may have soul bonded?"

Harry smirked "After this ritual that is not all we will be."

Nym smiled happily at him "I know I love you and I am yours in Heart, Mind, Body, and Soul."

Harry smiled "I am yours in heart, Mind, Body, and Soul."

Nym placed her wand in the air and chanted the Celtic spell. When it was finished a larger flash with a gold aura surrounded the couple. Hermione, Daphne, and Astoria moved to surround Harry.

Nym smirked "Now the kiss Mister before I hex you."

Harry was laughing "Nym the rest of the ceremony is not necessary for you."

Tonks smiled as Daphne answered for her "A thiarna she wishes to join her sisters in drinking your essence. I suggest you do not disappoint her or we will support her in any punishment she deems appropriate."

Harry smiled and stepped forward "Here I thought I was in charge."

Hermione laughed "That is because we let you think that." All the girls laughed.

When Nym was done and Harry had moved back to the center Ragnok entered the ritual circle and looked to the sky "As Director in the Goblin nation I swear by magic the ritual complete."

Amelia stepped to Harry's other side and raised her head and wand to the sky "As director of the Magical government I swear by magic this ritual complete and transfer all rights and powers as stated by Lord Potter-Gryffindor- Slytherin- Greengrass. So mote it be. A flashed announced that magic had accepted the truth and the Lord Greengrass ring appeared on Harry's finger.

It was an hour later that the group moved to the Director's office again. Daphne and Astoria had a grin from ear to ear. Ragnok handed the four scrolls confirming that they were married and that each had a soul bond to Harry.

Daphne turned to Harry "How do you do it Potter. How do you constantly turn the ordinary into the extraordinary? I am not complaining mind you. I just want to know."

Harry shrugged his shoulders "Up until now extraordinary for me involved pain and stress. I never looked forward to these times. I can't explain it but it just happens."

Daphne stepped forward and hugged him "Harry you saved me like no one else could. You saved my sister. I owe you big time and I won't ever forget this. Whatever you want from me, just ask and it is yours."

Harry kissed her lips "Teach me how to make you happy." Harry then looked down and rubbed his toes on the floor "And remember that promise when I piss all four of you off at the same time. I fear that more than I fear Voldemort." All four of his women started to giggle.

Daphne lifted his head "I will promise to be your safe haven no matter how pissed I am at you."

Hermione had been sitting on a couch in deep thought chewing on her lower lip. "Harry what are we to do with Albus? He is right you know if we take him out of the picture then Voldemort will accelerate his plans. We need time to train and prepare."

Amelia spoke up "If we don't take him out then this chance may never come again."

Harry smirked at them "Don't tell me the stupid boy has the answer and you smart women don't."

Nym responded "Ok, wonder boy what is the answer then."

Harry raised his nose and shined his finger nails "We have enough evidence to bury him and ruin his reputation. I think Albus values this more than his greater good. I think we force him to take a wizards oath and then make him do what he should have been doing all along."

Hermione stood up "I think your idea is rather brilliant but add that his punishment will be done by the Goblins and not the ministry since all the actions occurred here. The use of Truth Potion cannot be brought up that way." Hermione turned to Amelia "Do you think you can play along?"

Amelia stood still for many seconds "I fear that Albus will figure out a work around but I like the concept as it gives me time to build the auror force."

Harry snickered "It is all in the wording and its intent. It doesn't have to be precise as magic will take care of the rest. He will give me the oath and with my core awakened he cannot over power me or he faces total magical exhaustion and he wouldn't survive it."

Hermione looked up at him "By the way Mr. Potter I know how you know what I need."

Harry let a bigger smile on his face "So, does it excite you or piss you off?"

Hermione smirked before she answered him "It impresses me greatly sir and I do hope that you continue."

Amelia smiled "I can play along and even watch him in the ministry."

Albus was carried back into the Director's office. He stood and had a smile until they presented the evidence before a Goblin court. His smile disappeared instantly when the Chief Goblin denied his request for change to the Wizgenmont.

Albus looked sullen and defeated as he stood before Lord Potter. "Harry what have I done to deserve this?"

Daphne and Astoria rounded on him "You have to ask? We both are Slytherin and it is a common house Joke that you are daft. You protect Harry on one hand and let certain members of Slytherin house mock him and the other Half bloods and Muggleborn. Any respectable headmaster would have stopped this long ago. Astoria poked him in the chest "You sir are a joke to us."

Albus looked surprised and lowered his head "What oath must I take?"

Harry spoke softly "Hermione and Daphne worked on this and you will recite it verbatim. One falter, one misquote, and I assure you that you will die."

Albus's head popped up "Harry I did not take you for one to make idle threats."

Harry's reaction was swift and brutal. With inhuman speed fueled by his magic, he removed a dagger from his back and then stabbed Albus in the lower abdomen. Albus fell back with the dagger still buried in him. His eye showed great surprise at this.

Harry straddled him and placed his hand on the dagger's hilt. "It is good that you recognize I do not make idle threats. You have one maybe two opportunities to get this oath right and you will swear it on your life and magic. You will also add that you will never try to control or manipulate either me or any of my friends. You will tell me everything you know if I ever ask you a question… or you will die."

Albus winced "Harry I cannot work like that."

Harry scoffed "Yet everyone around you, you ask to do that." Harry shifted the dagger causing Albus great pain. "You have many fooled in this world that they need you to defeat Tom. I know better. I see you as nothing but a risk and would rather see you dead. That way I can focus on Riddle alone and not the both of you."

Albus looked up and saw a new Harry and not the fourteen year old that was before him. Albus nodded before he held the paper in one hand and began to recite. "I, Albus Dumbledore swear on my life and magic to manage all political affairs for the British government to benefit all magical species with equality. I shall fight all legislation aimed at giving advantage to Purebloods. I shall stop all bigotry at Hogwarts from professors and students alike. I shall not interfere with or bother Harry James Potter, his wives, his concubines, and his friends."

Albus lowered the paper "I swear on my life and magic to never try to control or manipulate either Lord Potter, his wives, his concubines, and his friends. So mote it be."

The magic of his oath flashed in gold light as Harry removed his dagger and accepted the oath. Harry waved his hand over Albus's wound and it healed instantly to include his blood being pulled back into his body. Hermione leaned over and grabbed a vial of his blood.

Albus looked up at her with widened eyes before she answered "Hermione smiled down at him "This is extra insurance for us. I will conduct a blood ritual that will turn you into a squib if you don't follow the letter and intent of this law. If I were you Albus I would not think badly of us, it may have consequences." Hermione placed the vial in her handbag with a smile.

Albus stood up as the Goblins removed his manacles and collar. Albus rubbed his wrist where they were raw from the shackles. Harry turned to him and spoke firmly "You will consider the goblins and any other magical species not fighting for Voldemort, every magical person that are not death eaters or the pureblood coalition as my friends.

Ragnok gasped at Harry's proclamation. He had not heard a wizard with Harry's political power announce that…ever. Not only that he just made Albus Dumbledore, another political powerhouse swear to help as well. Ragnok watched Albus Dumbledore walk from the office sullen and defeated.

Ragnok cleared his throat "Lord Potter do you realize what you have done?"

Harry turned to him and Amelia "It is Harry, Honorable Director, and yes I do. I leveled the playing field for all of us."

Hermione stood next to Harry "Director you realize that less than 10% of the wizarding population is considered Pureblood. If you count magical beings, which we do, they compromise less than 5% and yet they stranglehold 100% of the population with their antiquated views. It is our goal to change that."

Ragnok looked to Daphne "This is a part of your plans you have made with us?"

Daphne smiled "It is Director. My plan was to remove the funding from Voldemort and the Purebloods. The next phase was to affect the Political arena which my husband just made a shortcut into in one fell swoop. From this time forward we intend a two prong attack at the very bigotry that strangleholds our magical world."

Ragnok looked at them "What do you ask for in return from the goblin nation for this gift?"

Hermione looked at Daphne with confusion before Harry stepped in and answered for them. "Director we ask nothing as we are giving nothing to you. It is yours by right anyway." Harry stepped forward "Could you teach us how to respect you better?"

Ragnok looked at the other heads of the Goblin nation as each nodded their assent to Ragnok. Ragnok turned back to Harry "I am afraid young Lord… Harry I can teach you nothing about respect as you give it like you breathe air it is natural for you. I would be very happy to teach you all I know about my culture and language as my friend."

Harry smiled "I would like that very much." He replied back.

Ragnok came around his desk and bowed "I also wish to inform you that I am not just the Director of Gringotts London. I am the King of the Goblin nation worldwide."

Harry and his wives knelt and bowed their heads. Ragnok chuckled "Harry please stand." Harry and his wives stood back up. Ragnok smiled with his eyes "These Goblins in the room are considered the Goblin Grand council and they have just agreed to give you every assistance we can."

Ragnok "May I give you and your wives a gift?"

Harry looked at him "We require none as your word suffices."

Ragnok looked over at the other goblins with a look that said I told you so "This gift will help you. I am going to touch your forehead and transfer knowledge. This may feel strange." Ragnok raised his right hand with a pointed claw. Once Harry nodded his assent Ragnok touched him for a few moments and Harry felt a little dizzy. Ragnok did the same for each wife.

Ragnok stepped back and then held open his arms "Welcome to the Goblin nation and our family Brother." Ragnok said in Gobbledygook.

Astoria looked surprised "Seriously? You claim us as family?" Astoria clamped a hand over her mouth. Every Goblin began to laugh at her antics.

Ragnok put his arm around her and led her to his desk "Yes, my little sister Tory we claim you as family." Ragnok pointed to his chair "Now sit down and explain this to your husband and sisters."

Tory gave him a sly smile as she sat down with reverence and folded her hands to rest on top of the desk "Well, this is new. She winked at Harry "Potter you definitely do not do normal. Do you even know how too?" Harry grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

Tory then kept her gaze on them "First, As Goblin family we have all been adopted into the Goblin nation. This has happened to very few witches and wizards in our history and is a great honor. As Goblin Family we are sworn to work for the benefit of the goblin nation."

"Second, we now have complete access to all financial records of any that conduct business with the Goblin nation. We are bound to not reveal those secrets to non-Goblin Species. However, because we also hold dual British Citizenship we can use the information very carefully to gain advantage over certain unsavory factions."

Ragnok held his hands clasped in front of him "It is not that we are not proud of our newest family members but we feel it would benefit the people and you to not announce this until sometime in the future."

Daphne laughed out loud "Your majesty that is bloody brilliant. They won't know what hit them." Daphne placed her hands on her hips "It also helps that all we retain from this knowledge, 30% is returned to the goblin nation treasury."

Ragnok replied "Yes, sister that is very true but the last thing that this brings to you is an unlimited amount of training in a time chamber." Ragnok looked over to Harry "We suspect that by the end of this summer to have seven years of magical and combat training completed for all of you if you will stay with us in the nation."

Harry turned to his wives for consent and they all nodded except for Nym who hesitated. She looked at Harry with sad eyes "Harry I very much want to go but it is my parents I am worried about."

Harry turned to Ragnok "Could we have more wards placed on Nym's parent's house? I am will willing to pay whatever it cost."

Ragnok responded "The complete upgraded ward set is $50,000 galleons and guaranteed to be unbreakable for thirty minutes and it can't be locked down. With special Port keys to a Goblin safe house they will have full protections until the threat can be neutralized."

Harry turned to see Nym smiling "Husband you are so going to get lucky tonight."

Harry grinned "Well I like that but that isn't the only reason I did it."

Nym smiled "I know but I just needed an excuse that was plausible."

Hermione smiled "Nym, he is your husband excuses are not required."

Nym stuck her tongue out at her "You play your way and I will play mine."

Harry snapped his fingers and Nym's pants changed to a short skirt, a half shirt and she had no bra and panties. Her hair and face turned beat red from embarrassment. She turned to look at Harry.

Since you do not know how to show the proper decorum in public I think you just need to stand there and look beautiful for few minutes." Harry snapped his fingers and her arms were locked behind her back which thrust out her chest and made her skirt rise high on her thighs. Nym had a very slight smirk on her face and Harry felt her happiness and desires rise at being displayed publically.

On one hand it embarrassed her greatly and on the other it aroused her. Hermione crossed her arms and smiled at Nym with a satisfied smile. Harry noticed and Hermione's muggle clothes changed to a leather collar, Halter and Skirt as short as Nym's. Harry winked at her "Don't look so smug."

Daphne and Astoria started laughing before Harry snapped his fingers and Hermione's uniform was duplicated on them. They both stood quietly after that. Harry turned to Ragnok "Please provide the curse breakers for my in laws and deduct the fees from my vaults."

Nym spoke up "Harry you should use my vault for that."

Harry clicked his fingers and a collar with a leash appeared around Nym's neck. Harry looked into her eyes "Why Nym you presume too much. In this family only the husband has vaults. All of your personal vaults are mine now." Nym almost started to moan as Harry tugged on her collar.

Her legs became shaky after Harry rubbed his hand up and down the inside of her thighs. "If you're a good girl and can convince me then perhaps I will give you some."

Hermione asked "Does Sir mean we have to do favors?"

Harry ignored her question before he leaned in and whispered into Nym's ear. Harry stood back and looked at Hermione "Favors are the minimum and the place to start."

Hermione gulped as his green eyes looked deeply into her "Yes, sir."

Ragnok interrupted "Tomorrow night your training will begin and Theiselda a Goblin handmaiden will guide you to your quarters. Be at the main time chamber at 6:00 pm tomorrow night."

Harry turned to Ragnok "Thank you brother for all your help." Ragnok nodded in reply.

The four followed Theiselda for 10 minutes before they entered a Hall with doors on each side. The Goblin maiden opened one and led them in "These are only temporary quarters. Your permanent residence with the people is being prepared for your return. Is there anything more as I need to prepare the chamber?"

Harry turned to her "Do you need our help?"

Theiselda smiled "No, thank you for asking." She looked for many seconds "I will see you at 5:45 tomorrow night."

Hermione didn't even get a chance to close the door before Harry flipped her around and magical bound her hands above the door. Hermione, shocked at first took a moment to respond by wrapping her legs around Harry.

Harry stopped after a minute "How do you want your first time?"

Hermione smiled "Any way my lord wishes. I am but his pleasure doll."

Harry "Beg me to give you relief then."

Hermione's eyes flashed "I will not beg sir."

Harry smirked "We will see."

**CHAPTER SIX –**

Tonks was sitting at the table with a finished plate of food. She was looking at Harry with renewed respect after last night and today she was literally stunned at what had happened. "Harry you are an amazing man and I am very glad you included me in all this." Nym looked down.

"I even enjoy the little games you play with all of us." Nym told him "I can't believe I am saying this but I find what you do to me embarrassing and twice as erotic as the embarrassment."

Harry took a drink "Nym everything I do is for you Hermione, Daphne, and Tory."

Nym laughed "In the process I am ruined for any other man on this planet."

Harry chuckled "You say that as if it's a bad thing."

This caused Nym to laugh "I am not complaining but if the rest of the women find out about you… We would never get any rest fighting them off."

Harry stood and walked around and knelt between Nym's legs. He grabbed her hands "I would not share myself with anybody but you four and that is my promise." Nym was smiling as he said this.

Daphne walked in and placed her hands on her hips "Potter I swear you are the equivalent of a male veela. You are insatiable." Nym looked at her with wonder.

Daphne poured some juice as Nym asked her "Do you feel the pull to obey him?"

Daphne looked up in thought "No, not really. I want to though."

Nym responded "This is really weird. From what I know we should want, no need to wait for him to ask and then do anything he wants."

Harry smirked "If you haven't noticed you have."

Daphne leaned down and grabbed his chin and gave him a kiss. She gave him a light smack "Quit being so cheeky Potter."

Hermione and Tory sat down while this was going on before Nym spoke again "See, you call him Potter instead of Master and you smacked him. Everything I have read says this is not possible."

Harry just chuckled "Daphne strip!"

Daphne smirked at him "As much as my mind wants to I am sore in places I didn't think possible… so no."

Hermione looked up "That isn't possible. We did the ritual wrong." She said dejectedly.

Harry smiled "No, we did it exactly as it was supposed to be done…I modified it."

All of them yelled "What?"

Hermione cried out "What did you do Harry?"

Harry sat back with a smug expression "Daphne and Tory were being treated unfairly and that didn't sit well with me. I saw the magic from the ritual and found the strand for enslavement and got rid of it. So technically you can tell me no. I never asked to be a master of anyone…it wasn't fair."

Daphne sat on the chair besides Hermione and looked at Harry. She was stunned "You mean I truly have a marriage of equals with you."

Harry grinned "I don't know about equals. I have been known to withhold certain goodies or means to express yourself if I don't get what I want." He stated with a smirk

Daphne looked at him and smiled "That is all the hold you have over me. I can feel it now."

Astoria sat on the other chair and dejectedly said "You mean I am not really enslaved to you."

Harry quipped back "Hermione and Tory think of a number between 1 and ten."

Mione chose 5 and Tory choose 7. Harry smiled "Nope it was three. You both lost and I have to punish you."

Mione asked first "What is the punishment?"

"You have to give me a witch's oath to obey me and Daphne for the next three months." Harry told them. They both whipped out their wand and gave him and Daphne the oath and both were smiling.

Daphne stood up and walked over to him and straddled his lap "Harry Potter you are even better than my wildest fantasy about you. I am very lucky you rescued me." Daphne had tears coming from her eyes.

Harry responded with a little guilt "If I had been smarter I could have found a way around your situation."

Daphne smiled at him "Yesterday if I had heard that from you I would have assumed you didn't want me. Today I know better it is because you never want me forced into anything." Daphne was smiling "I got Harry Potter, the boy who lived, and I am an equal partner in his life and Harry that is a dream worth fighting for. I love you dearly and this is the best wedding gift you could have given me."

Daphne grinned "Now why did you put me in charge of these two?"

"Because you wish to be my chief wife and this gives you three months to convince me, Mione, Nym and Tory that you should be." Harry replied.

Daphne turned to look at Nym "Where is your oath witch?"

Nym looked at Harry before she smiled and gave her oath too. Daphne turned back to Harry. "You do expect me to treat them as they want to be treated right?" Harry nodded.

Daphne smirked and stood up besides Tory "What do you think you are doing young lady?"

Tory looked up with concern "I am eating breakfast."

Daphne got in her face "Yes and before your master's needs are met." Daphne pointed towards the floor beneath the table. Tory scampered to obey her.

Mione pet "Did you wake him up properly this morning?"

Mione looked shocked "No Mistress."

Daphne pointed at the ground beside Harry "You have not earned the right to sit at his table. Tomorrow morning I expect you to behave better."

Daphne moved to Nym "Did you fulfill his needs last night before bed."

Nym cheekily asked "Before or after midnight?"

Daphne chuckled "Oh that has earned you something for the cheek alone."

Daphne smiled "You are not allowed to wear clothes at all today." Nym's face turned beat red as she gulped. "If anyone knocks on the door you will answer it and announce yourself as his personal slave. At sunset, you may attire yourself and Harry will tell you what to wear, if he allows anything at all." Nym smirked at her but nodded.

Daphne stood behind Nym and gave her a shoulder rub which Nym found very soothing. Daphne looked over at Harry "If I forget to tell you everyday how grateful and happy I am to be here, will you direct me as needed?" Daphne asked with a grin "I sometimes like to be directed but only by you."

**CHAPTER SEVEN Time - **

They spent the next hour talking about many things and then Theiselda led them to the time chamber. In many ways the rock looked like the Veil room but was much different as there was no arch in the center, only a door on the opposite wall. Theiselda pointed towards it "You enter there and I will be back in 65 days to pick you up. All your needs have been provided for in the room."

Harry thanked her and moved towards the door. His wives followed him into a small clearing in a field. Across the field he saw three Goblins in battle armor. This caused Harry to be on high alert "Nym cover the rear, Mione cover left, Tory the right, Daphne scan from the center and I have the front." Harry told them.

The five moved in their little formation "Arrow incoming" Mione called out as she banished it.

Nym yelled "I have movement in the trees."

Daphne added "There are multiple movements back there and it could be a set up for attack."

Harry answered "Let's move quicker to the center."

Mione responded "We would be out in the open, surrounded with no defensible position.

Daphne called out "I say we reverse as there are only three and we would have the advantage."

"I think we are expected to cross this field." Harry stated.

Nym retorted back "Never do what the enemy expects."

Tory snidely replied to agree "This is their turf and let them come to us."

Harry thought of something "Could the arrow have been a warning shot?"

Hermione answered "Yes, it was high and above us."

Harry looked to his right and saw three dots in the sky "Move back to the tree line where the three Goblins are. Do not attack."

Harry and the girls moved back and the Goblins pulled them in to the trees with them. The biggest Goblin made a gesture of quiet to the group. Harry continued to watch the three dots grow larger in the sky. It was soon apparent that it was three Dragons coming to land in the field.

The three very large animals landed and furled their wings close to their bodies. The biggest sniffed the air and then Harry heard it distinctly speak to the others. "Be wary my brothers. I smell Goblins close by and some smell that is new to me."

Harry smiled and then answered "Hail mighty Dragons!" The Goblins with them went a little crazy trying to silence Harry.

The Dragon leader turned to Harry "Where is the Dragon who speaks? I see nothing except some puny animal thing."

Harry stepped forward and then when he was in plain sight he bowed "I am human, not an animal and I didn't know I could speak with the great Dragons until this day."

The leader cautiously moved forward "This is impossible! There have been no Dragon speakers in thousands of years and never a human. What trick is this?"

Harry moved closer "No trick, no spell. I have been able to speak to snakes for many years. It is possible I have always been able to speak with Dragons; I just have never met one to know. I mean you know harm."

The dragons laughed "That is a good joke Human. That you could even think we are scared."

Harry whipped out his wand and threw a reducto curse at the ground a few feet in front of the dragons. "Hold your civil tongue Dragon as I am not helpless. Show respect as I have shown you."

The dragon scoffed "Little one respect is earned, not given. Your parlor tricks do not frighten the mighty."

Harry smiled "I think you have challenged me?"

"The dragon began to chuckle "Oh yes any one can see that you are a great and powerful warrior. One to be feared." He mocked.

Harry put his wand away and conjured a shield that made him bigger than the dragon. He began charging the Dragon and the Dragon looked amused and sat on his haunches. When Harry got closer he gave the Dragon a round house closed fist right on the chin which sent him flying back thirty or forty feet.

The Dragon landed and then roared with anger. "You are dead human." The dragon screamed before charging full tilt. The two other Dragons backed up in shock.

Harry watched the Dragon charge and then heard an intake of breath to indicate he was about to use his flame. Harry stood there and waited for the flames to impact his shield. He knew that his shield would hold. A second later and the Dragon moved closer, Harry let loose a strike into the Dragon's chest. This caused the Dragon to fly back into the field again.

The Dragon did not roar or speak but slowly got up and looked warily at Harry with renewed interest. Harry placed his hands behind his back and walked closer to the Dragon leader "Perhaps we have gotten off on the wrong foot Mighty Dragon warrior. My name is Harry Potter, a human. What is your name?"

The Dragon warily replied "I am Grenn and Leader for my clan. How is it you are able to wield such power in a tiny body?"

Harry looked up at him and smiled "Magic!"

The Dragon looked at him and saw the mirth behind his eyes and then realized the joke. The Dragon began to laugh as he sat down too. "Yes Human I knew magic was involved. A dragon needs a big body to handle the powerful magic we contain, yet you have power in a tiny frame that is very powerful a power Dragon's respect."

Harry sat down "As do I great Dragon." The dragon looked around "There are Goblins here they enslave Dragons to watch over their gold. Are you there new weapon?"

Harry shook his head "No, I do not enslave other magical beings."

The Dragon answered in shock "Beings…not Beasts?"

"Dragons are beings not beasts or things." Harry stated emphatically.

"May I introduce you to my wives or mates?" Harry asked.

Harry waved the girls over and watched the fearful girls approach. Grenn watched with interest "I sense fear in them."

Harry smiled "Dragons are known as violent by most of my people and you are very big." Harry got a very big grin "If you choose to examine them closer it is ok and if you chose to lick the tall one that is even better."

Grenn chuckled "She seems the most afraid. Dragons scare her?" Harry nodded. Grenn lowered himself and moved forward and Nym seemed stuck in one place and her eyes were wide open. The Dragon sniffed her gently and flicked his tongue briefly. Then quickly he took his tongue and licked her from her knees to her head. Nym promptly passed out.

Harry was laughing as was the Dragon. Nym woke up after a few moments and jumped up. Since Harry was laughing it made her angry "Potter did you tell him to do that to me?"

Harry between laughs answered "Well he said you looked rather tasty and I find that to be very true." Harry relayed to the Dragon what he had told her and the Dragon began to laugh. Nym turned red from embarrassment.

Nym stalked off yelling "I will so get you for this Potter!"

Harry then noticed that the Goblins seemed very interested in the interaction of the Dragon's and their new training charges. The Goblin leader came forward and kept a respectful eye on the Dragon.

Harry stood and bowed to meet the Goblin "Honored Goblin my name is Harry Potter and these are my wives. We are here to be trained." Harry stated in Gobbledygook and then in Dragon speech.

The Goblin stood awe struck for many seconds "You speak our language and with the Dragon?"

Harry smiled before answering "Yes."

After introductions were made, the Goblins asked Harry to negotiate with the dragons for their services. The Dragons in service with Gringotts were sickly and needed help. Gringotts needed them as guards.

Once both sides understood it was not exploitation, Grenn became less antagonistic and more open to apology. The Goblins then revealed that they had always kept a portion of the profits set aside for the Dragon's services but never knew what to do with the money.

Within a day Grenn had contracted with the Goblins to provide guard services on a rotational basis but the Goblins would place the gold for their employment in an account. When the Dragon's required things, the Goblins would then procure and deliver items and deduct the cost from this account. Harry had negotiated a relationship between Goblins and Dragons. From that time forward Grenn would often watch Harry's training.

**Chapter 8 - Seven years later – 65 days real time -**

The Four wives and Harry tumbled out of the doorway. It was the same door they qw They were laughing hysterically at Hermione's multi-colored hair. Theiselda looked on with a smile upon her face. Hermione pointed her finger at Tory "This isn't finished little one by a long shot."

Tory with a straight face answered "Payback is a bitch?"

Hermione smiled her evil smile "oh, no my sweet the next thing worse, Hermione with attitude."

Harry smiled at Hermione and pulled her into a hug "That is so much more intimidating when you aren't wearing a multi colored Hair do."

Hermione smiled "Stuff it Potter! If I find out you helped her, my wrath will know no end."

Nym grinned "Are you threatening to release the cracken?"Hermione started to take a deep breath to respond and then lost all control laughing too."

Harry turned to Theiselda "Good afternoon Theiselda. I hope you have not been kept waiting too long."

Theiselda answered "Not at all. How was your training?"

Tory answered for all of them "Exhausting, enlightening, interesting, and exhilarating."

The Director asked me to give you these letters for Hogwarts and these copies of the daily Prophet. Many things have changed since you left and may need your attention.

Theiselda looked at the five people with renewed interest. The first thing she noticed is that they carried themselves like warriors, instead of the teenagers they came in as.

Harry was no longer scrawny and short but had gained height and bulk. Where before he was the shortest, he is now the tallest of the five people. Theiselda had heard that nutrient potions had been given for the first year to correct severe malnutrition that he had suffered. She noted he was about six foot tall.

Nym, the oldest, when they entered looked really no different. Her manner and walk revealed a polished fighting style with a sure footed manner to her gait. Her body looked very toned and fit. As with all the girls dress, they wore knee high dragon hide boots. Skirts that came to mid thigh to show well toned and muscular but not bulky legs. All had swords and daggers attached to their backs or strapped to their waists.

They wore various colors of leather quarter vests that revealed well developed and toned stomach muscles and cleavage. In all, the group looked very imposing.

Of the group, the biggest difference was in the one called Tory. She had made the greatest of changes. She had filled out in the seven years in time compression and did not have Daphne's signature blond hair but a honey colored tint that brought out her very light, almost golden colored eyes. Theiselda immediately noticed that Tory's eyes had a hint of humor in them.

Mione and Daphne had many changes as their bodies no longer had the softness of their former academic lifestyles had created. They both wore leather vests which revealed taunt stomach muscles that led one's eyes upwards to ample cleavage that they displayed proudly. Mione's hair was still untamable as always but had grown in length to where she now wore it braided with a tail that reached her lower back.

Theiselda's eyes roamed over Harry the longest. He was over six feet tall now. His arms and chest revealed well toned muscles as he wore no shirt. His black pants were simple in design but looked very comfortable and functional. His movements were sure footed and balanced and she felt the raw magical power in his presence. She was not frightened by it but very respectful.

"It seems that all of you have made a transformation in your time there." She stated to them.

Harry answered in Gobbledygook "Our training went rather well but because of it we may have to alter our original plan. Our magical training has taken us way past our seventh year and Hogwarts could no longer pose a challenge for us."

Hermione and Daphne had poured over the reports and daily profit sheets from prior years. Nym had looked over their shoulders to write key facts down as they studied. She turned to Harry "The death eaters have been on the move. They have started attacking muggles again."

Daphne stood up and conjured a map of Britain and then placed markers to show the five attacks so far. "Hermione you need to look at this." Daphne told her.

Mione looked up and then angered flared in her eyes "Those bastards attacked my house and destroyed it."

Tory cringed "It appears that they destroyed our home as well."

Harry looked on "Nym and Tory go to Nym's parents and check on them. Place wards on the house." Harry hugged Nym "If you want to move them I am opening Potter manner today."

Nym kissed Harry "Thanks we will be back soon love." Tory and Nym faded out to a very surprised Theiselda.

Daphne turned to Harry "We need a death eater to interrogate and I need to speak with Ragnok to have them begin phase three of stealing Voldemort's funding."

Harry turned to Hermione "Do you want to check on your parents?"

Hermione turned and smiled "No, they are fine I am sure. I am more worried for Nym's."

"Harry." Daphne said with concern "Luna's house was attacked and Luna is in custody of the ministry. I think we need to find her and bring her with us."

Hermione's eyes watered "They killed her father Harry and she has no one."

Harry's face turned to a mask of fury "I will shadow walk to her location. I will be back soon."

Harry concentrated and then felt Luna's magical signature. He felt her and then walked to a corner shadow and disappeared.

**Chapter 9 – Rescue**

Harry appeared in a dark and dank hallway with cell's lined up on both sides. He heard voices coming from one cell that was two doors down. Harry sensed no other magical presence around save for five within this corridor. He heard a muffled cry and shadow walked to a corner of the cell and saw Luna spread eagle nude with tears coming from her eyes as two older men were running their hands all over her body.

The older man said to the other "Rastaban I am first with this one."

The younger man answered "Rudolphus you are always first. This one should be mine."

Harry gave them an evil grin as he watched Rudolphus Lestrange lower his pants and lean over to occupy the space between Luna's legs. Harry moved quickly from behind him and drew his sword before he shoved it right up Rudolphus's arse. The sword length was long enough that Harry knew that it had reached the man's black heart. Harry moved the sword left to right within him.

Rastaban did not understand the strange look that his brother was giving him as he was about to mount the little blond Lovegoode bitch. This was their prize from Lord Voldemort. Rastaban finally understood that something was very wrong when His brother's body slumped and blood came from his mouth.

Harry took his other sword and before Rastaban could react or pull his wand he was missing his wand arm. He backed up quickly to avoid the blade that suddenly appeared in mid air. He started to yell when he found a force choking him.

In front of him appeared a very young looking black haired man wearing only pants and boots. "You picked the wrong friend of mine to pick on Death muncher."

Harry heard a soft female voice behind him "Harry I knew you would make it in time." Luna's eyes filled with tears "They killed my father Harry. They killed him and I have no one to protect me or love me anymore."

Harry made sure that Rastaban was stuck to the dungeon wall and then quickly knelt beside the crying girl. He removed all of the binds on her legs and arms and then pulled the girl into a hug. Luna having not released her grief wrapped her legs around him and held on for dear life as the waterfall began.

It was ten minutes before he was able to calm her down. Harry smoothly whispered in her ear and rubbed her hair. "Luna I had no family as well. I know how lonely this feels and I never want to see anyone hurt like that. You can join my growing family and I will make sure you are always taken care of. I can't replace your mother or father but I could be the brother you never had."

Luna smiled up at him "Well brother you have your sister in a totally inappropriate position or are you going to teach me about sex now."

Harry began to sputter as Luna started to laugh. Harry recovered quickly "Technically I am your older brother and I am allowed to put you over my knee and spank you."

Luna removed her legs from around his waist and stood on her own. Luna looked up at him "Thank you for saving me Harry."

Harry bent slightly and kissed her forehead "Luna I would do just about anything for you. You came with me last year when I needed help." Harry sighed "I am sorry I could not be here sooner…" Luna took her finger and stopped him from talking.

"Harry it is not your fault my father was killed. You can't be everywhere at once. What matters to me is that upon your return to this realm, you found me and saved me."

Harry looked at her "How…?"

Luna smiled at him "I am Luna and that is how I knew." Harry conjured a robe for her and placed it on her shoulders. Luna looked around Harry and he saw anger in her face and eyes "Harry, this one is mine to kill. I watched the spell he used on my father to boil his blood after he tortured him by removing his eyes. He is an animal and I will have my vengeance on him."

Harry hugged her from the back "Of course but we do need information from him and after that he is all yours." Harry looked around the room "Do you know where you are at?" he asked her.

Luna turned to him "I am at Malfoy Manor. I heard this morning these two talking about it is one of Lord Voldemort's bases of operation."

Harry nodded and then a feral grin appeared on his face "Care to help me clear this house of its infestation?"

Luna then went to Rastaban and kicked him in the family jewels twice. She then reached into his robes and pulled her wand out. She wiped it with his robe and then stuck it behind her ear. She turned to Harry "Lead the way brother. I must say your ideas on grief therapy are having a profound effect on me."

Harry conjured a note and then said 'portus' as the note flashed blue. He stuck it to Rastaban and then tapped it with his wand and Rastaban disappeared. Harry then entered the hallway and checked the cells. He found two other prisoners. One was a muggle girl who had been sexually abused and tortured and the last was Mr. Ollivander. He gave them both a Port key to Daphne and Hermione's location.

Once the Dungeon was cleared they used a flight of stairs to enter the basement of Malfoy manner. Before Harry stuck his head out of the small stairwell, he felt two magical signatures on this floor. He turned to Luna and signaled to be quiet and stay here. Luna nodded and Harry disappeared before her eyes.

Luna smiled and then began to stomp up the stairs making a lot of noise. Soon she heard two men running towards her. She reached the top step and found two younger men looking at her.

The one to her right asked "You were captured yesterday and I just heard the Lestrange brothers say they were going downstairs to have some fun with you. How did you get up here?"

Luna chuckled "Well that wasn't working out to well. They gave me my wand and told me to get out of here."

The young man to her left sneered "I heard our master specifically state you were one of the ministry six and you were to be tortured and then used as a symbol of why we should be feared."

Luna crossed her arms over her chest. She saw Harry directly behind the men with two swords drawn and pointed at their backs. He gave her an evil smile and a wink. "Ok, but I should warn you that my angel of Death is right behind you with swords pointed at your backs and he does not look happy."

The guy on the right sneered "Look little girl we are not stupid. Why in fact the Dark lord highly respects us because we guard his vault in this manor. So your little trick to distract us won't work."

Luna snorted "Yeah like I haven't heard that one before. I am sure he trusts you so much he told you how to enter his vault." She stated

The man on the right said with pride "As a matter of fact only he can enter as it takes a parselmouth to open it."

Luna smiled as Harry plunged his swords in both of them a stated "Unfortunately for him I do speak parseltongue."

Luna pointed to behind him "They came from that direction."

Harry followed her directions and saw a heavier door than normal. He sensed the door had a heavy magical ward around it and then smiled as he recognized the key wards. Harry hissed _$open$_ and the vault door seal broke with a small crack.

Harry stepped inside and found a room filled with gold and other magical items. He conjured a trunk and filled it with the vaults contents. Harry left a note "To the Dark Wanker - Thanks! I will make sure this fortune is used to ruin all of your plans. Merry Christmas… for me anyway!"

Harry placed a port key on the trunk and then activated it. He shut the vault door and locked it with a new password by changing the runes. Luna followed him to the opposite hallway and another stairs led upward "Did you really make it where he had to say 'Voldemort sucks' to open his vault?"

Harry smiled "That would be very tacky of me wouldn't it?"

Luna smiled and appraised his new look "Yes, Harry Potter it would. Does your harem have room for one more?"

Harry stammered "I thought we were doing the brother sister thing."

Luna quietly giggled and threw her robe over her shoulders "Harry after you look at my body and tell me you feel nothing, then and only then will I be like your sister."

Harry smacked her ass "You're a very naughty girl and I guess we will have to discuss this with my wives." Harry muttered "Damn Hogwarts robes don't show anything." Luna smiled as he walked by.

Luna had already warned him that she only went down two flights of stairs to get in her cell and the next floor would be the main floor of Malfoy Manor.

Harry closed his eyes and felt eight magical signatures on the two floors above him. Four were in one room located on his left. Two were in another room to his right and the last two were in a room upstairs. Harry decided to work upstairs first and work his way down as he felt nobody would expect an attack from within.

Harry held Luna as he shadow walked into the corner of a bedroom. He found two people still in bed. As he got closer he found Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson lying under the covers. Internally he was warring with himself about killing Malfoy and Parkinson.

Both had been his nemesis at school but it was hard to imagine that this alone merited their deaths. While he struggled with this internal battle, Parkinson turned over and exposed her arm. It revealed the dark mark tattooed to her forearm. Upon seeing the mark Harry's internal debate ceased. The mark meant there was no turning back for those two and no redemption.

He pulled two daggers from his waist band and then covered Pansy's mouth as he stunned her and then slit her throat. Her eyes popped open and found Harry Potter staring down at her as she felt her life seep from her body.

Draco woke up just as the petrification spell hit him. Harry looked down into his eyes Draco this is not about school. When I found it was you up here I wasn't going to kill you until I saw your dark mark. So blame Lord Voldemort for your death in your afterlife."

Harry said nothing further as he took his knife and slit Draco's throat and watched the light dim from his eyes. Draco's last thoughts were of Harry Potter and wishing he had never heard the name.

Harry and Luna moved down the hallway and to the stairs. The two magical signatures were still down stairs and to his right and another four in a room to his left. Harry waved his hands over himself and Luna and they disappeared from sight. Harry felt Luna's hand removed one of his waist daggers and then she softly whispered "I want Mrs. Malfoy she did nothing as they dragged me downstairs. She is a heartless bitch."

They crept into the room to find Narcissa and Bellatrix enjoying tea and a pleasant conversation. Harry left Luna right behind Narcissa and Harry made his way behind Bella. Harry gave a five count and petrified Bellatrix. She went stiff as a board and Narcissa started to move until she was petrified too.

Luna appeared before her a second later. Luna sat down beside her and then tears welled from her eyes. I want you to know that when I came here I saw you in the hallway and you did nothing to help me. You looked into my eyes and you saw my fear and I saw the glee returned back in yours. You are a cruel and heartless woman.

Luna got up and straddled the woman's lap. Luna took the dagger and pressed into just below her sternum and pressed until she felt the material and skin give way. She looked into Mrs. Malfoy's eyes "I thought I should return the favor and show you my glee in watching you die slowly knowing nobody will save you or care what happens to you." Luna slowly slid the dagger closer to Mrs. Malfoy's heart. Mrs. Malfoy was struggling as the gurgles she made were heard by no one.

Luna looked closer at the woman's frantic eyes "It is a hell of a feeling knowing your nothing to someone else that holds all the power." Luna felt the blade sink the rest of the way in and Mrs. Malfoy's struggling ceased. Her eyes stared blankly ahead.

Harry turned to Bellatrix who looked on in fright at Harry Potter above her. Harry made no speech or any sound he just quickly and efficiently shoved the blade under her sternum into her heart. Harry wiped the blade on her dress and left both bodies just as they were.

He next moved to beside Luna and whispered instructions to her. She disillusioned herself and then backed into a corner far from Mrs. Malfoy. After twenty seconds Mr. Malfoy who was talking to three other Death Easters, Severus Snape, Ogden Yaxley, and Greg Parkinson heard a desperate plea from his wife "Lucius!"

Mr. Malfoy and Professor Snape stood and left the room quickly to see what the matter was. Yaxley and Parkinson stood but did not move. Suddenly without warning Yaxley found a sword blade sticking from his stomach and then turned to look at Lord Parkinson. Before Lord Parkinson could pull his wand, a dagger appeared sticking from his neck and as quickly removed itself. The blood was gushing everywhere as he fell to the ground.

Mr. Malfoy yelled from the other room as he found his wife and Bellatrix dead. Harry stood by the door and waited to see who would come in. It was not a second later that Professor Snape entered the room. Harry wasted no time pushing the sword blade to his back which stopped him dead in his tracks.

Severus hesitated and leaned back as he turned sideways. This worked very effectively in avoiding the sword. Severus had never considered what to do if his assailant had a dagger and turned directly into it. Harry reached into the professor's robe to remove the professor's wand as he fell to the floor. The Professor finally looked up and saw Harry Potter standing above him.

"Snape I know exactly what you are and what you have done. When you get there my mother will be waiting. She will not give you the loving eyes you try to remember; she has only anger for you."

Harry stuck the sword through Snape's throat and then turned to deal with Lucius in the sitting room. He walked in to see Lucius crying over his dead wife. "Here I thought you cared about no one but yourself." Harry told him.

Lucius stood up "You did this?" he said with venom.

From behind him a female voice said "He didn't kill your wife because that pleasure was all mine." Lucius backed up against the fireplace and suddenly felt the floo powder bucket and grabbed a quick handful.

Lucius looked back at the little blond girl "How did you over power the death eaters watching you?"

Luna sauntered over towards Harry "They, like you Lucius, forgot I have friends. I have someone who loves me and cares about me."

Lucius spat out "Potter, you haven't been seen all summer and now you make an appearance?"

Harry smirked "What can I say. I have been busy meeting Dragon's and training but I am back now! So Lord Moldy shorts and the death munchers are notified that your holiday is officially over."

Harry stood in front of Lucius "Lucy are you planning on going somewhere, perhaps by floo? Just make sure you tell your master that I am back and his world is closing in on him."

"Your letting me go?" Lucius asked him in disbelief.

Harry smiled "Well someone has to tell him about all this and to let him know he lost a base of operation. Go ahead use the floo, Lucy."

Lucius hesitated and then threw the powder to change the flames. He never saw that the flames didn't change color to indicate a good floo connection. He shouted "Riddle Manor." then stepped in the floo fire.

As quickly as he stepped in he tried to step out because the fire began to burn him. He hit a solid shield and began to scream as the fire began to burn him. Starting with his shoes and pants. Lucy tried to climb the walls but Harry had placed a charm on it so he got no purchase. Soon his legs failed as the flesh was too burnt before the fire spread to his chest and then his hair. It was two minutes later that he stopped moving at all.

Harry laughed "I said to use the Floo. I never said it would work. Don't worry I plan to leave a message for dear old Tommy."

Harry then went upstairs to clear the bodies, then downstairs, then finally the main floor. He and Luna striped the bodies of clothing and then hung them on the Malfoy main gate. He made sure that the Dark mark was clearly visible for all to see. He then walked back to the manor and cast fiend fire on it and within no time the manor was consumed. The structure began falling when the internal beams collapsed. Harry tripped the wards on his way out and then shadow walked Luna back to Gringotts. He was sure that the death munchers who answered the call would be confused that the floo didn't work before they apparated to the Manor. Their confusion and surprise would only get worse.

**Chapter 10 –**

Luna was pulled into a hug by Daphne and Hermione and they had a Goblin check her over. Harry went to Nym and held her hands. "Nym were your parents ok?"

Nym smiled "They are fine but I told them I was married to you and my dad was furious. My mother wasn't happy either but when I began to explain about being a concubine they never let me finish anything else."

Harry hugged her "Nym when we have our daughter together and she up and marries a bloke and doesn't tell us…I think we will be mad too."

Nym shoved him "Don't defend them. Our situation is totally different. We had to act fast and we know that we love each other immensely."

Harry rubbed her face "Nym, they don't know those kind of details. We need to go and explain it to them."

Nym kissed his lips "I really hate when you make so much sense. I am supposed to be the older and wiser one."

Harry smirked "You usually are except when you are acting like a spoiled brat." Nym smiled up at him and then laughed. She hugged him and snuggled into his chest.

Daphne sat down with Ragnok and began asking Questions

"Have we begun pulling funds from the shipments through the Greengrass business?"

Ragnok confirmed "We started sixty days ago. Lucius Malfoy is down to less than $100,000 galleons in his vault.

Harry interrupted "After today the Malfoy line is no more so no one will miss it."

Ragnok smiled "This morning Lucius came in and signed a voucher to transfer $85,000 galleons to Greengrass vaults."

Daphne laughed "That is a shame because I can't for the life of me remember what that was for. I suppose I should hold onto it until it is claimed."

Daphne looked up at Harry "You said you have all the Lestrange?" Harry nodded "Have we got them cleaned out?" she asked Ragnok.

He pulled a ledger "Hmm, almost they have about 350,000G left in their vault."

Tory spoke up "With the death of the Malfoys and the Lestranges I believe the next of kin is Sirius Black. He can authorize all money's to be returned to the Black vaults."

Ragnok sighed "Well, it is true that the new Lord Black can do that because of the Dowries for both Narcissa and Bellatrix, Sirius is not the new Lord Black. He abdicated to another."

Harry frowned "Why would he do that and how is he going to live? I think we need to find him and bring him home with us. I can key him into the Wards and I have plenty of money for both of us."

Sirius stepped out of an alcove and smiled. He held his hand out to Ragnok and the goblin growled as he handed him a galleon. Sirius chuckled "I told you director to never bet against a Potter."

Harry jumped up and hugged him as did each of his wives. They all had smiles on their faces. Nym jabbed her fingers at his shoulders "You Mr. Padfoot are coming home with us. Harry's place is unplottable and nobody will find you."

Sirius grinned "Is that an order Nymmie?"

Nym hit him in the shoulder "Harry and my sisters are the only ones to use that name."

Sirius winced from the pain the hit caused him "Ok, no name calling. If I remember Potter Manor has lots of space. Can we bring Buckbeak?"

Tory stated with excitement "Yeah, brilliant there is a stable for him out back."

Sirius turned to Harry "As for the Lord Black thing… well I am still wanted and unable to accept the lordship I gave it to my designated heir. I kept some of the funds for myself but it should help fund your little operation for many a year." Sirius sighed and held out his hand to Harry "Please bring the Black name to the light and designate one of your wives to carry on the black line. You are the new Lord Black.

Harry's mouth flopped open and then he looked mad "No, Sirius you should keep it." Harry turned to the door "I am going to knock some damn sense into the Ministry until you get a trial. Those Bastards!"

Sirius yelled "Stop! Harry it doesn't matter. That is not why I gave it to you." Sirius sighed before he started the explanation "Harry, even if I was pronounced innocent I could not perform one of my primary duties as Lord Black. I have to have an heir. I can't do that because Azkaban damaged my body. I can't have children. I have checked with three doctors with the same results. You are my only hope Harry."

Harry sat down on the floor "That is not fair. You deserve so much better Sirius."

Sirius smiled "Be that as it may be Pup, you are the new Lord Black."

Tory wiped her eyes and hugged Sirius "Can I have the Black Puppies, a whole litter of them for you."

Sirius kissed her forehead "Harry is so lucky to have you." Sirius grinned "But I am afraid you are too much of a lady to have puppies."

Tory gave an evil smirk "I will have you know, uncle Siri, that I have worked long and hard to be known as Harry's little bitch and if I say I will have the Black puppies, then I will have the black puppies." Tory turned to Harry "Harry I am your new Lady Black bitch and I am going to have puppies, Ok?"

Harry smiled from the floor "Yes, dear."

Tory smiled and gave Sirius a wink "Thank you master."

Hermione grinned "Tory that whole statement is wrong in so many ways."

Tory laughed "I know right but I just love twisting all your rules around… it is so much fun to get you all worked up." Hermione stuck out her tongue.

Daphne sighed "Ok, enough of the little bitch having Puppies. We need to finish our business and get home." Tory looked up and looked sorry.

"I just have a couple of things we need to make sure of." Daphne turned back to Ragnok "So have we been able to drain some funds from Avery, Knott, Fudge, Parkinson, Flynnt, and the rest of those known death eater families?"

Harry got up "What do you mean drain their funds?"

Daphne stood up "Harry, the war is only one battle that we have to fix. The political process and the Ministry is another. The politically powerful start with rich pockets and if you want your political opponents to go away then you have to empty their funds."

Hermione looked mad "You mean bribe people?"

Daphne grinned "No, we shouldn't do that for it is political suicide in the long run. Being very rich has benefits and followers. People listen when a rich or famous person talks. We need that political clout for what we have to do after the war is over."

Daphne lifted her arms up "It is either that or prepare our children to fight another Dark Lord and I know Harry doesn't want that."

Nym spoke with curiosity "Exactly what have you and Ragnok cooked up?"

Daphne smiled "A really good question." She turned to Harry "Are you ready to be impressed Potter? If you are then I want control for tonight."

Harry smiled and bowed dramatically "As you wish my lady…. Impress away."

My dad use to run a shipping business and I found out two years ago that he smuggled a lot of contraband in and out of this country. He has, in recent years, spent a lot of time laundering money for Voldemort's operations. My dad was the primary source of those money transfers. The funny thing was it wasn't actually him but Goblin managers he hired to manage his business.

All the death eaters have gotten used to dealing with the Goblins for these transactions at my dad's business. Two months ago we started giving them fake gold in chests instead their usual chest full of gold. They just have the Goblins deposit it into their vaults. If they came in their vaults they would see the mounds of gold they are used to but this gold was actually lead charmed to look like gold."

We believe in another four months Voldemort's whole operation will be bankrupt along with all those families that support him. Without money the families have no political power and they have no clout.

Daphne gave an evil grin "The real kicker here is that by Harry becoming the new Lord Black, many of those families owe significant sums of money to the Black family. If Harry calls in these debts, when they can't pay and the goblins sell their assets, the new Lord Black gets their Wizgenmont seats. If our count is right he will gain 21 Wizgenmont seats. With the combined seats he has now that would be 42 % of those available."

Nym looked concern "Which means what?"

Hermione smiled "Which means unless Harry agrees with the legislation it will not pass and the opposition cannot get a super majority to over ride what he does pass. They are screwed."

Harry's mouth flopped open and then he slowly walked up to Daphne "You truly are the lady Slytherin."

Daphne rubbed his chest "Wait you beautiful hunk of man because I have more."

Harry and Hermione said simultaneously "There is more?"

"Oh yes my family." Daphne said with pride "The ultimate revenge on my father and mother is that in three months we will close the Greengrass shipping business by defaulting on our loan to the Black's as well. The Greengrass name and family will be wiped from the most noble and ancient rolls and all records of their existence will be wiped out. It is a Ministry law and magically done upon being uttered by Ministry personnel. All the transactions from the death eaters will lead to the Greengrass name and there the trail will end as will their proof of where their money went."

Harry turned to Ragnok "What about the Goblin records?"

Ragnok kicked his feet upon his desk "By treaty I have no choice but to destroy any and all records of the Greengrass family. As far as we are concerned they don't exist."

Tory was laughing "You Director are enjoying that thought way too much."

Ragnok chuckled "Who Me? The poor, poor human wizards, I will feel terrible about it for maybe one or two seconds…three tops." They all laughed at his joke.

Once they settled down Ragnok looked towards Harry "With this coop Harry your status within the Goblin nation will raise considerably. You could obtain a seat on the grand council with the profit you have generated alone."

Harry looked over at him "Is that what you recommend?"

Ragnok smiled "I would like to see that very much as my people need to leave some biases and hatred behind as well. You would have to be ready for challenges from other clans. They are always to the death."

Ragnok stood up "It is something to think about but for tonight you owe your mate some special time. So you should return home."

For the next twenty minutes he related the story of what happened at Malfoy Manor. It was getting late and they were all tired as they had all been up for the last three days of training and then today in real time. Harry had each of them hold him as he used his ring to Port key them to Potter manor.

**Chapter 11** –

They arrived and were met by Dobby and an older Elf named Simon. Both beings bowed and they were welcomed to the Potter Ancestral home. Dobby smiled "This is the head elf for you main home Harry. He has been taking care of this place since your mother and father died. Don't you think he has done an excellent job?"

Hermione knelt down "I think you have done a fantastic job and thank you for it." Simon blushed and nodded.

"Thank you Mrs. Potter." He said politely. "We have dinner prepared after you have cleaned yourselves in your room."

Daphne grinned "Thank you Simon. Do you have three bathrooms in the master suite?"

Dobby grinned "Yes, Daphne He has one for you, one for Hermione and Tory, and another for the brutes in the family Nym and Harry."

Nym hollered out "Hey!"

Harry smiled "I agree Nym it is a little unfair that I get called a brute because of your uncouth bathroom etiquette."

Harry ran up the stairs and Nym chased right after him "Potter I will show you what a Brute I am as I thump you upside of your thick head."

As the others followed upstairs they heard Nym yell out "Geronimo!" and then a huge splash followed by Harry spitting out water and choking. As they got closer to the bathroom door Tory noticed Luna hold back.

Tory turned "Luna what's wrong?"

Luna looked nervous and became more so when she heard Harry call out "Nym you are so going to get it now." Nym let out a long moan.

Luna looked at Tory "I don't want to intrude on your intimate time." Hermione had stopped by this time and smiled at the young Ravenclaw.

Hermione pushed her into the bathroom while Tory dragged her. You are a part of this family now so you better get used to it." Luna had jerked her hand from Tory and had stopped Hermione at the scene before her.

Harry had Nym bent over in the bathtub and was going at her very quickly. Luna watched Harry and her mouth fell open. Hermione laughed and nudged Luna "I hope you can get use to it?"

Luna looked up at her "He is very…very big." Tory and Daphne both laughed at her.

Hermione hugged Luna "First rule in this house is nobody does anything they don't want to do."

Luna quickly turned to her "So if I want Harry to do that to me, you four would let him."

Hermione kissed her lips "Luna for fourteen years that beautiful man was treated very badly. He lived in a cupboard for his first ten years. All any of us want is for Harry to be happy and we are never jealous of him or each other. We are his wives and if you can make him happy… well we can discuss things further." Hermione hugged her tighter "Luna if you do it with him he will ruin you from any other man. You would become a Potter girl by Proxy."

Luna smiled and put her arms around Hermione "Being a Potter girl doesn't sound so bad."

Daphne came up behind Luna and hugged her from the back "Luna you do know that if you become a Potter Girl there are technically five Potters here."

Luna smiled up at them "Is that an incentive because I definitely don't see a down side. Now Harry on the other hand is worrisome to me. I have never been with anyone."

They girls were soon stripped down and stepped into the bath. Luna sighed as the hot water felt soothing to her. She soon felt two bodies on her left and right with multiple hands excited running all over her skin. She went from one high point to another for how long she couldn't tell.

She felt a body and distinctly male between her legs. She wrapped her legs around him and then felt a nudge below her. Without hesitation she squeezed her legs tighter and felt her world explode into colors. She wrapped her arms around the male in front of her and began a kiss that went on forever. She felt the world of colors shift and then she saw those explode before she blacked out completely.

Luna woke up and felt hands rubbing her back and then lifted her head from Harry's shoulder. She looked at him with a smile "Harry that was more than I ever dreamed of. Did I pass your depth meter check and did you found that my plumbing is up to your standards?" She laughed out.

Harry chuckled "Luna your plumbing is more than fine but you know I must continue checking on this weekly."

Luna smirked up at him "No more plumbing checks unless you claim me as a Potter girl."

Harry laughed "For that you would have to submit a proposal to the chief witch of my cat house."

Luna looked at Hermione, then Tory, then Nym, and finally to Daphne "What do I have to do?" she asked Daphne.

Daphne smiled "Harry do you have a sign for her position?"

Harry smiled "She is different and the same as all of you. She has characteristics of Hermione as she loves to serve sometimes, she craves to submit like Tory, she loves to be publically chastised like Nym, and at other times she wants to control like Daphne. She is very complex.

Luna smiled "Harry I am not that complex just different."

Daphne grinned "well whatever your need Harry will fulfill it. You have to go through our Harry ritual and allow him into your core."

Luna looked confused "My core?"

Harry turned her around and sat with her on his lap "Let me guide you."

Harry closed his eyes and then felt for Luna's core. When he found it he attempted to place his hand in and it hit a solid wall. He tried numerous times and failed. He opened his eyes "That is strange. Luna are you fighting me? Can you feel me trying to enter?"

Luna nodded her head and sighed "It is trust Harry. My magic doesn't trust anybody and I have learned to shield myself."

Harry looked worried "Luna do you want to try and enter my core?"

Luna looked hopeful "Could I? Do you trust me enough?" Harry nodded to her.

Luna closed her eyes and soon found herself in a very dynamic white room that reverberated with powerful magic. She watched Harry surrounded by Mione, Tory, Nym and Daphne. They were all smiling at her as she looked around Harry walked over to her and pulled her into a hug and then kissed her.

Luna felt the release almost instantly and Harry's immediate release was felt by all of them. When the two opened their eyes, Luna was convulsing which concerned everyone.

Luna's eyes opened and she let a scream out before grabbing Harry by the head and moving him closer to "Harry you breached my core with your magic. My magic feels violated and it is trying to rebel. Can…'t Con…troll it…much longer. Distract me…"

Luna screamed again "You must enter…. Or… I will die."

Harry began to lift her up and down and when Luna was moaning he entered again. The shield was much more pliable but still resisted. With very hard effort he fought his way through. The girls worried and found themselves joining with Harry to come with him.

They entered to find a little Luna in the corner and a very different Luna looking very angry. The warrior Luna stood up to them "Invaders! Get out! You are not welcome here! This is my world my Realm!"

Harry looked at her "Luna you asked me to be with you. This is the only way I knew to do this."

Luna stomped her foot "I never asked anybody anything." Warrior Luna pointed to the child Luna "That twit invited you in, not me! I know better than to let others in. They all want to hurt us."

Hermione finally reached child Luna and pulled her into her lap. The child Luna was bruised and battered around her face. Harry saw this and became angry. "Did you do that to her?"

Warrior Luna looked mad then another emotion played across her face…regret perhaps. "We have a pact! I protect her! I keep her safe and she does not invite others in. She broke her promise."

Harry moved towards Warrior Luna "You are a Bully! Come on then swing at me and leave the child alone." The child Luna looked up at him and Harry noticed that the child Luna grew a little."

Warrior Luna swung and hit Harry across the face. Harry did not block it or retaliate the next few swings. Soon his face was a bloody mess and the once child Luna stood to the exact height of Warrior Luna.

Warrior Luna cocked her hand back and it was caught by the much taller and calmer Luna "He would let you kill him if he thought it would help me. Don't you see he is not like the others? He has the power to destroy you but his love for Luna…for me won't allow him too."

The child like Warrior Luna looked up at the taller Luna "People always hurt us Mummy. They don't like us. I have to protect us."

Harry crawled over to her and he was crying as he hugged her "Some people Luna hurt others but not everyone. You can't keep everyone out or otherwise the really good ones can't come in."

Harry looked up at Luna who was kneeling beside him. She held the child Warrior Luna's chin "He loves us and his wives love us and I really need them can you allow them to protect me from now on? They won't let us down." She told the now small baby being held by Harry.

Harry looked down at her "I can imagine in a few years I will get to do a lot of this and I hope our children Luna will look as beautiful as she does. Harry looked up and then felt nothing in his arms only to see the Child like warrior gone completely.

Tory moved forward "Can someone explain what the hell just happened?"

Luna shrugged her shoulders "It was Magical split personality syndrome. My teenage years were not easy on me. I needed someone strong to help me."

Harry stood up and his face was back to normal "He hugged Luna and then kissed her deeply and Luna's world exploded into colors. Once they opened their eyes they were back in the bathroom standing around each other.

**Chapter 12 –**

Daphne slapped Harry on the back of the head "Potter, just another example of you never doing anything normally. God forbid we were ever to have a drama free day."

Harry snarled back "You know coming from the Drama queen herself I find that rich."

Daphne was walking to get away when she found herself flying towards Harry and then her arms pinned behind her back. Harry grabbed her hair and held her to him "Submit Daphne!"

Daphne looked scared "No! I am your chief witch. I have to be in charge."

Harry kissed her with firmness "Daphne for the last seven years you have been exactly what everyone of us needed you to be." Daphne shuddered in his arms. Harry held his face close to hers "Give me an oath for the next seven days you will be my perfect little slave girl. You will only do what you are told to do."

Daphne struggled and then stopped and looked into his eyes. Those glorious green eyes that had protected her, loved her, helped her, and saved her from so much she couldn't deny him anything."

She softly spoke the spell and the magic flashed around her "Sir, how can I serve you?"

Harry smiled and then entered her. He held her up and then looked into her eyes "Daphne I have never taken any of my girls when we are in their magical core. You will be my first. You have given me everything save one thing and now you will give me that. The consequences of this are that it could permanently enslave your soul to mine and we can't ever turn it back."

Daphne shuddered again "Sir, I told you seven years ago I would do whatever you asked. I love you and I know without a doubt you love me and I want to be yours in any way you want me to be." Daphne smirked "Harry I am Slytherin and we trust no one but Harry I trust you."

Harry entered her core and held Daphne by her hair as she was facing away from him.

"I am binding your magical core to mine Daphne." Harry entered her very slowly "After this you will never be able to really tell me no."

Daphne moaned "I haven't told you no in seven years, it changes nothing!"

Harry removed himself and moved up and Daphne's eyes widened as she felt the pressure of him at the only place he had never been on her body. She heard him softly whisper "Ask me nicely." He then swatted her one cheek.

Harry waited a few second and then swatted the other. Daphne though her moan "Please."

Harry smiled "Come on Ice Queen. Prove to me I have fully melted your heart. Prove to me that I own everything you are and ever will be." Harry swatted her butt and on the second swat she screamed "*************************!"

Harry didn't hesitate and fully entered her in one motion. Daphne reaction was just as swift as she had a massive release. Harry continued and as he got closer he felt the absolute pull of his magic to hers. As he released he felt her magic completely as if it were his own. Daphne had passed out and he carried her out of her core.

When he opened his eyes Nym, Mione, Tory, and Luna looked stunned as Harry was holding onto Daphne. "She passed out from the ritual but she is just fine."

Hermione brushed back Daphne's hair from her eyes. She immediately noticed a very satisfied smile on Daphne's face before she looked at Harry "Why did you do that?"

Harry with a straight face "Daphne asked me to. She wanted to let go because she knows now she can share duties with Luna and she can be free of decision making for a little while." Harry looked at the other girls and explained further.

"For the last seven years she has been in charge and had no respite from the constant pressure of decision making. She has been the binding that held us all together. A small part of her just wanted to be free of that constant pressure, just for a while. It was very much a vacation for her and one she needed."

Harry looked at each one in turn "You each require of me different things and I always try to provide your physical and emotional needs. Daphne has never asked anything of me. Today she made her desires known. I gave her what each of you has gotten for years."

Nym walked up and put her arms around Luna and Tory "I never knew, or I never thought about that. What can we do to help?"

Harry smiled at them "Let Luna be in charge and help lead us through these times. Let her be the ear you bend. It will help Luna get acquainted with our group and understand all of us better."

Hermione looked at him "That makes a lot of sense. What can we do for Daphne?"

Luna sat up straighter "As your newly appointed chief witch I suggest that you should offer to be a shoulder she can cry on if she needs it. Do not bring your problems to her this week, bring them to me." Luna smiled "Use her for your pleasure, especially you Harry and most importantly let her be pleasured."

Harry laughed "Exactly!"

**CHAPTER 13** –

It had been a hectic couple of days for Luna as she was learning how the group functioned and worked. Every afternoon she had weapon and magic training. Harry found that after her personality merger, Luna was no longer loony at all and she was very much a Ravenclaw about knowledge.

She walked into the sitting room / Library at Potter Manor to find Harry reading a spell book and Daphne underneath the table studying him. She smiled at Daphne "Harry, I have wondered about the lack of information that we have on Voldemort. The writings I find are very sketchy. It is if he just appeared one day in the late sixties."

Harry looked up from his book and looked thoughtful for a moment "I suppose, to the world that is exactly what happened. The truth of the matter is that until then he was not Lord Voldemort but a man called Tom Riddle. He was a muggle born wizard in the forties at Hogwarts."

Luna seemed shocked "He went to Hogwarts?"

Harry chuckled "Yes, he really did."

Luna rubbed her chin "Did Dumbledore know him?"

Harry responded "Most definitely. I believe it is partially guilt that guides him to this day."

Luna looked confused "Guilt?"

Harry explained "Tom Riddle's mother, Merope Gaunt, died giving birth to him and he lived in a muggle Orphanage. Many were mean to him there because he was different. As the years went on, those that tormented him soon learned to fear him and this made his personality more…"

Luna finished "He felt more Superior." Harry nodded to confirm this.

"Still there is not much we know about him since his return two years ago. As a Ravenclaw, it is wisest to know as much about his current thinking as possible." Luna added "Have you talked to him?"

Harry chuckled "It is really hard to discuss things when Killing spells are flying at you."

Luna stood up "Well disarm him and see what he has to say."

Harry looked concerned "Just like that?"

Luna smiled "Your Harry bleedin Potter. I have reviewed all of your training and I believe the Dragons taught you some unique skills. By yourself I believe you can accomplish this." Harry looked at her with stunned amazement.

Luna crossed her arms "Has her performance the last few days been adequate?" Luna pointed to Daphne.

Harry did not respond at first "Performance?"

Luna grinned "I have assigned her to not think and to relieve all your stress. She is your stress relief and has to obey you without question. It was also her goal to accomplish something by the end of the week and she has to perform that at least four hours each day."

Harry realized immediately what that something was and then smirked "Well she has met the four hour requirement but is only halfway there to her goal."

Luna frowned "Well have her report to me when you finished with her for punishment and instruction and I might suggest a more forceful approach with her."

As Luna almost left through the door she stopped for a second "Harry, if you were able to go to his lair when he is by himself and leave when you chose it would do a lot to unsettle him." Harry sat and thought about many things throughout the afternoon.

It was the next morning after working out a plan that Harry was just outside of the wards at Riddle Manor. He was watching as all the Death eaters began leaving the building for the day. When only four magical signatures and four non-magical signatures remained at the manor then he decided it was time to introduce himself.

Harry was curious as to the non-magical signatures as it seemed that they were human. When he shadow walked into the dungeon below the house it became apparent to him what this was about. He heard soft crying coming from two cells and when he shadow walked into them he found two young females curled into a ball.

Harry's anger began to rise as he knew what had happened. He decided that he would send a message to many death eaters this day. The girl almost let out a scream as he touched her to let her know he was there. He placed a quick silence charm around her and her scream was never heard. He looked into her eyes and found the culprits that had kidnapped her and then systematically tortured her.

Harry made her a port key to his house that would activate as the others he was to make activated. The next three cells he stunned the girls so they never knew he was there. He set the last Port key and then activated it and all four girls disappeared.

Having completed his task, he shadow walked into Riddle's throne room. At first Tom did not notice and after five minutes Riddle looked up "Who is there?"

Harry walked out from the shadows and immediately accicio'ed Riddle's wand. To Harry's and Tom's surprise, it flew to him willingly. Tom jumped up quickly and formed a shield. Harry watched carefully for a moment and saw the uncertainty and fear in his eyes.

Harry slowly walked to the center of the room and stopped while keeping his eye on Tom. "You haven't felt those feelings for a very long time, have you Tom?"

"Potter you are either extremely stupid or extremely arrogant as Snape suggests." Voldemort stated with anger. "It is of no matter as you have walked into my realm and my stronghold." He finished with a sneer.

Harry smiled at him "Let us pretend today that we are not mortal enemies and that we are not fated to constantly battle each other. I have not tried to attack you and as for today, in this meeting I will not."

Harry felt a presence behind him and without his eyes leaving Voldemort, the snake Nagini burst into flame. Voldemort became angered and tried to get to his familiar. Harry raised his wand and pointed it at him. "Don't if you hadn't called her to rescue you she would still be alive. That is your fault for acting instead of listening to me."

Voldemort's eyes turned red "You shall pay for that Potter. Nagini was more than a familiar to me."

Harry put his wand down "Like I said I will not attack you…at this time and for this meeting."

Voldemort looked warily at him "To what end?"

Harry smiled "Knowledge, curiosity, and understanding, for the most part. A friend asked me a question about you that I could not answer. She suggested I find that answer to better help me defeat you."

Voldemort sat down on his throne "It will do you no good, boy. You will learn nothing from me."

Harry laughed "Oh but I have learned something today. Your minions are still muggle hunting. I relieved you of your four muggle toys down stairs. I also came to give you a warning to stop it. This is the second time I have found kidnap victims in one of your bases. I know who brought those girls here and they will be dealt with today. Unless you want to lose more followers, then stop."

Voldemort looked confused "The second time?"

Harry turned to begin walking out "Have you been to Malfoy Manor lately? Or more precisely what is left of it. They kidnapped a very close friend of mine and I made an example of the place."

Harry stopped at the door and turned to look at him "I am not Albus Dumbledore. I do not believe everyone is redeemable. If you kill innocence then I will kill you where you stand. If you rape, pillage or plunder, I will kill you. If you harm Muggles, half bloods, Goblins, Centaurs, Giants, or treat them badly. I will make you pay dearly for it. Curtail your people Tom."

Harry closed the door and threw Voldemort's wand further down the hallway as he shadow walked away. Voldemort came out seconds later and found his wand lying on the floor and no Harry Potter in sight. Troubled he went back to his throne room and called for Lucius Malfoy.

Harry mean while moved back to the chosen apparition point outside of the wards. He assumed many of the death eaters had went out to conduct business and the other tasks that they did daily. He was particularly interested in three former Hogwarts students who had left two and three years ago. It was they who had kidnapped, raped, and tortured two of those women.

At 10:00 AM Edward Glascow apparated back to the Dark Lords lair. He looked around quickly to ensure no one had seen him and then began the 400 meter walk to the manor house and a bed he had there. He had graduated from Hogwarts three years ago. He had been Ravenclaw through and through. Ravenclaw was his house but most of his friends had been in Slytherin.

During the sixties his family had hit upon hard times and the family fortune had been lost. His father had blamed it on the muggle economy as he had invested heavily in the thirties and forties in the Muggle businesses. His fortune tripled during WWII but in the fifties it declined and he left the bulk of investments in business that did not or could not transition from war time to commercially useful products.

His father's fortune collapsed in the early sixties and left the family pour and destitute. His father during his drinking binges blamed his misfortune on the muggles and had groomed his children to be the same.

Edward, having heard all the blood purist propaganda, took to it like a duck takes to water. He knew to hide his bigotry as times were changing and it would not bring him fame or fortune to be open with his beliefs and he hid them carefully.

Harry watched the man walk down the worn path until he was ten feet from him. Before Edward really knew what was going on he was stunned and all his weapons, wands, and portkeys were removed. Harry placed his wand on the man's temple and extracted two memories and placed them in vials and stuck them to the man's chest with a special spell.

Harry then sat down and waited for the other two men to show up that he was specifically targeting today. While he was waiting he found three trees that would work nicely for the pikes that he needed. He was going to send a message that would strike fear into the others hearts so that muggle hunting would stop.

It was after two when the fourth apparition happened. It was three men and one woman that entered the trail. Two of the men were the ones he was looking for. He allowed this group to pass his position then came from behind them. He stunned them two at a time and within ten seconds they were at his feet.

He bound and gagged the two he did not want. He ensured that their wands were snapped and all portkeys had been removed. He buried them up to their necks in the ground about 100 meters from the main trail. With the silencing spell on them, if they couldn't dig their way out then they died. They both had the Dark mark but since he had no specific crime to tie them to he at least gave them a chance to survive. That was more than most death eaters gave their victims.

Harry returned to Potter manor a little before three and all his girls came running. Hermione got to him first "Where have you been? We were worried about you."

Hermione moved closer "We have missed you. I realized today that in seven years I have never spent the whole day away from you. I was unsettled so I expect some close personnel time to have you make it up to me." Hermione kissed him and then gave him a hug.

From the corner of his eyes he saw Daphne looking very frightened and uncertain. That shook him as that was a definite indication that something was very wrong with her. He nudged Hermione to look as well. She became concerned upon seeing her.

"Daphne what is wrong?" Harry asked with deep concern.

Daphne spoke softly and was almost in tears "I have been away from you before but today was especially hard for me. I … feel like a junkie needing my next fix. I think something is terribly wrong with me."

From across the room a voice answered "Well the junkie with a fix analogy is a good one but it is because I placed an old spell on you as part of your punishment." Luna looked sad "I didn't mean for it to make you suffer like this. I am sorry."

Daphne looked shocked "What did the spell do because I feel very ill when I have not done something I have done all week."

Luna rubbed her back "You need to spend time relieving Harry's stress and drinking his essence." Daphne got a shocked looked on her face before a small smirk appeared on her face.

"I will remove it." Luna said but before she could lift her wand Daphne's hand stopped Luna's hand from moving.

Daphne smiled "Don't now that I know why it is ok, I am relieved. That was very clever way to ensure I comply with my punishment." Daphne turned to Harry "Sir, you can't leave me for the whole day so tomorrow if you go anywhere you must take me with you."

Hermione with a mischievous smile cornered Luna "You have a spell that makes her that devoted?"

Luna smiled "Yep, but I save it for those really bad punishment occasions."

Hermione gave a sly grin "What do I have… I mean what act incurs that punishment."

Luna tried hard not to laugh at Hermione "Well, it can only be one girl at a time per week and…"

**The Next Morning at Riddle manor –**

The sun had risen an hour ago as the disillusionment charm had worn off of the newest forms of human lawn art. On three poles facing the door with three men sitting on those poles were the offenders who tortured and raped the muggle girls. To the amazement of the death eaters that came out the men looked liked human popsicle sticks. Their legs and arms were stuck in an odd position as if they were trying to climb the air to get off the poles.

The death eaters stood staring not aware the men were still alive, asked out loud "I wonder what they did to piss someone off?"

To the shock of all of them the front man answered "I am being tortured and then I am to die in the next 48 hours stuck like this. The Dragon mage is punishing me for kidnapping, raping, and torturing a muggle girl. He warns all of you that should he hear of this activity again he will hunt you down the same as he did me and my two friends."

Three men ran up and tried to climb the pole to help their friend off before his screams stopped them "Stop! There is absolutely nothing you can do for me. This pole was inserted all the way inside of me and only the Dragon mages magic is keeping me alive. I beg you not to touch me as it will only cause me pain."

The man was crying now "I am to warn you that anyone caught after this will be left like this for a month before they are allowed to die. I assure you that his magic will keep you alive that long. The pain is tremendous and I feel every part of that pain."

Three signs below the men read the same thing. Many of the death eaters were upset and worried about what would happen to them. Voldemort came out minutes later and screamed in rage. He screamed for the men to get them down but the inhuman screams of the victims forced the men to stop before they could make any progress.

Voldemort turned away quickly in disgust. He screamed that he wanted all death eaters to find that Dragon mage, at all costs. Until the Dragon mage was found there would be no more muggle hunting.

**CHAPTER TWELVE – HOGWARTS**

It was two days before they were to depart for their sixth year at Hogwarts. Harry knew deep inside he was far beyond any seventh years and far more advanced than any professor there. He also knew that he needed to protect Hogwarts so he had to be there.

As he was contemplating this Luna strode into his office. "There you are I have some things to share with you professor."

This caught Harry's attention "Professor?"

Luna smiled "Your chief witch has been working diligently to make many things happen." Luna then handed Harry a parchment. He read it and realized that this was a mastery parchment on the official Ministry paper. He checked the five other documents behind it and they all read his name and gave him mastery in Defense against the dark arts, Charms, Ancient Runes, Ward breaking, and Potions.

Your ladies all have the same masteries with Hermione having an additionally mastery in Magical history and Arithamancy.

Harry rubbed his head "That is something I have been thinking about for the last day. What can Hogwarts teach us?"

Luna laughed "Nothing. You know more than most magical as it is. I think Hogwarts needs some fresh blood as professors. Believe it or not there were three positions open for this next term. Albus was so desperate he went to the Goblins to search for professors. He gave them a year contract to fill for each position."

"Hogwart's has hired three new professors' a Professor Potter for Potions, with an assistant; a Professor Potter for DADA, with an assistant; and a Professor Potter for Magical history and Muggle studies."

Harry sat back and began to smile "So let me get this straight. You worked with the Goblins to get us our masteries, then Albus being desperate, contracted the Goblins to find three professors, and then you worked with the Goblins to fill their contracts with us?"

Luna smiled "Well, Daphne worked to fill the contracts. She is very good you know."

Harry got up and then smiled at her "thank you." Harry closed and locked the door with a flick of his hands. Luna stood up as he came closer to her. "May I show you how thankful I am and how bloody brilliant you are?"

Luna turned red in the face "Harry, you never need to ask."

Harry arched his eyebrow "Are you saying when the whim takes me I should just find you and take what I want?" Luna was shivering from excitement and then suddenly threw her arms around him and then wrapped her legs around him too.

Luna kissed him then leaned back a little "Harry Potter the things you do to me when you are near is the nirvana that most witches desire. When I am within three feet of you my insides turn to jelly." Luna then attacked his lips once again.

**Hogwarts – two days later**

As the Sorting had been completed for all the first years and Albus stood to announce the new professors, the main hall doors opened loudly and had everyone's attention drawn to the front hall entrances.

The much improved Harry walked in followed by four of the most beautiful women anyone had seen. Each girl's hair was tied back and braided into a tail that reached their bum. Around their necks they wore a choker type necklace that displayed a medallion with a large letter 'P'. Each girl had a black leather waist coat that was left open. Under the waist coat was another Leather half vest that enhanced their cleavage and left their midriff bared for all to see. Every girl had a tattoo, in bold letter's **'Potter's'. **Below the tattoo began hip hugging leather pants that looked like they were poured or painted on the girls long legs. To finish the look each girl had on high heeled Dragon hide boots. There was not a guy or male professor whose heart did not jump with desire or wish for five minutes with any one of them.

The girls were in no better shape as they viewed a six foot tall Harry Potter with a shorter, almost crew cut hair. His leather coat was longer than his girls but the most impressive part was his black and very tight fitting shirt which revealed his toned stomach and waist. His black leather pants were tailored and fit him well to indicate toned legs beneath them.

His Dragon hide Boots made the look even more impressive. To say the Potter's entrance had captured everyone's attention was definitely an understatement because nobody's mouth was closed in the main hall of Hogwarts.

Harry had traveled up the steps as the girls had spread out to confront the professors. Albus did not realize at first that Harry was trying to hand him something. He was not even sure the man in front of him was Harry to begin with. He absentmindedly took the scroll from the man and began to unfurl it to read.

His eyebrows rose higher the further down the page he got. It was the Goblin contract he had signed with the names filled in. Albus looked at the paper and then back to the green eyed man in disbelief. "This cannot be correct."

Daphne stepped forward "I assure you Albus it is all legitimate weather you wish it true or not. As you can plainly see we are not the same people that left here sixty-five days ago. To us it has been years."

Albus stood up "Years?"

Minerva then stood and grabbed the parchment from his hands. "Bloody hell that is impossible!"

Harry laughed as did his wives "Minerva McGonagall you live in a world of magic yet you still stick to antiquated ways and beliefs. Leave the past in the past where it belongs and moved forward. With magic anything is possible as long as you believe."

Minerva stood with her mouth opened in shock. Daphne spoke up "We were sent by the Goblins to fulfill the year long contract with you. We have met all the requirements to fulfill these positions and you are able to monitor to ensure compliance to this contract. If you wish to breach this contract, then the penalties are double the amount of the total contract."

Albus spoke up quickly "No, that won't be necessary. This information was very unexpected and caught us off guard."

Harry smirked "May I introduce to the students and staff their new teachers?"

Minerva put her hands on her hips "Mr. Potter if this is a prank you will really regret it when I find out."

Harry turned and raised his arms "Can I have everyone's attention please."

I am Professor Harry Potter and I with my assistant and concubine Daphne Slytherin, nee Greengrass will be teaching you potions this year. My other concubines Nym Potter, and Astoria Black, nee Greengrass will be teaching you DADA. My other concubine, Hermione Gryffindor, nee Granger will be teaching Magical history and muggle studies.

As expected Crabbe and Goyle stood up "Hey we had marriage contracts with both the Greengrass sisters. We will be taking them back now." Harry began to laugh as did all of his wives as well.

Astoria stood laughing "You two really are idiots, aren't you?" Crabbe and Goyle both blushed before Astoria started in again "Didn't Goyle try to invoke the betrothal contract before coming here?"

Goyle looked confused "Yeah, I did and the thing burst into flames."

Daphne grinned "If a magical contract does that it means it has been negated." Goyle looked confused "Which word didn't you understand?" she asked him.

Goyle frowned "Negated." Which caused the whole hall to snicker?

Daphne shook her head at how stupid this boy was "Ok, I will go very slow for you, Contract into flames equals' contract no good, bad contract." Daphne looked at him and still saw he did not comprehend and gave a sigh "Goyle, you are absolutely, in no way, shape or form getting into my pants… ever!" the student body laughed.

Goyle smiled at understanding her and then sat down. Crabbe kept standing "Lord Malfoy has not returned is the rumor true he is dead?"

Albus stood up "Unfortunately I can confirm that Mr. Malfoy, his father, and Professor Snape have been murdered."

Harry turned to the Professor "I don't think so Headmaster. My sources tell me that a force liberated two muggle females, a witch, and Mr. Ollivander who were being held and tortured at Malfoy manor. They were killed in the skirmish to liberate kidnapped victims. I know for a fact that the DMLE has the statements from the kidnap victims."

Harry, Daphne, and Tonks gave Albus very dirty looks before Harry continued "In the ensuing fight, Malfoy Manor was completely destroyed Narcissa Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Greg Knott, Emory Avery, Bellatrix Lestrange, Rudolphus & Rebastian Lestrange and Adam Yaxley, , an auror, were killed. All were exposed as marked death eaters.

Harry walked to the front of the Slytherin and the Ravenclaw tables "Anyone in a house that has the dark mark has one hour from right now to get there things and depart Hogwarts. I will activate a special ward that will notify the staff you have been marked as a death eater. Marked death eaters are no longer welcomed at Hogwarts."

At the main hall entrance door at sickly "Hmm – Hmm." was heard and everybody turned to the noise. "Did I hear a student directly threaten the lives of other students?"

Harry looked at this woman and performed passive legimancy on her. He learned that Minister Fudge had sent her to watch Albus Dumbledore and to shut up Harry Potter by any means necessary as they were stating that Lord Voldemort had returned and Fudge was afraid that Albus wanted his job. "Who are you?" Harry asked her.

The Lady smiled sweetly "Excuse me young man but I believe I will be asking the questions here. As Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic…"

Tonks cut in "Did you just say you work underneath the Ministers desk?" The whole hall erupted in laughter.

The woman's cheeks burned red "I most certainly did not. I am a high valued member of his senior staff."

Hermione couldn't resist "Excuse me did I just hear you say you highly value the Ministers staff?" Again the students and then some staff started laughing hysterically.

Madam Umbridge finally started to lose her cool "Headmaster, are you going to allow students to talk to me this way? I am to be your replacement DADA instructor and I am to take my place as high Inquisitor."

Daphne smiled "Ma'am I find it highly dubious that an under the minister's desks secretary, who highly values the Minister's staff should cry like a baby to the headmaster to make someone listen to her." That was the last straw for madam Umbridge who whipped out her wand and then uttered "Crucio."

The spell sped towards Daphne who had a smile on her face as the spell hit her shield and cackled with magical energy before dissipating completely. Harry reacted quickly and disapparated to directly behind Madam Umbridge. He placed a dagger at her back and another under her chin "That was very stupid now drop your wand."

Umbridge reacted instantly and let her wand go. Hermione smiled sweetly at her and did a rather sick imitation of her voice "Hem- Hem excuse me madam but that was a very stupid thing to do especially since you are not even on Ministry or Human magical property."

**Chapter 13 –**

Albus stood up swiftly "What do you mean we are no longer on Ministry or Human magical property?"

Hermione ignored him and conjured a chair behind madam Umbridge and shove her in to it. She swiftly magically bound her hands, legs, chest and neck to the chair. Madam Umbridge was stuck looking at the ceiling unable to move. Hermione placed a bit in her mouth to keep her mouth open. Hermione stated quickly "That is for the veratim serum we are using in a few minutes." She added with a smile. Madam Umbridge began to struggle upon hearing this.

Harry sent a patronus to the head of the DMLE and the minister. He then sent a patronus to Rita Skeeter. The first to enter the hall was Rita and Daphne pulled her into the entrance and had a short conversation with her. Nobody noticed the beetle that flew into the great hall as Minister Fudge and Madam Bones entered.

"What is going on and who is responsible for this attack on Senior Ministry staff?" Fudge asked.

Harry turned to him "Good evening Minister Fudge. So good of you to join us and I am responsible for your Senior under your desk secretary lackey being in this condition."

Fudge turned red and began to bluster before turning to Madam Bones "I demand you arrest this student."

Harry walked up and handed Madam Bones a document and the contract that made him a professor. When she read it over her monocle fell out of her eye as she looked at Harry. Harry without delay handed her another document which she read quickly.

Madam Bones gave Harry a small smirk and a bow "My apology Director Death Blade of the Goblin nation. May I ask what crime this witch has done on Goblin Territory?"

Harry returned her bow "You may Madam. This Ministry official has committed an act of war by casting an unforgivable curse at a member of the goblin nation. She therefore under the treaty of 1066 has given the Goblin nation the full rights to punish her as we see fit."

Headmaster Dumbledore answered "Excuse me but I saw none of what you stated Professor Potter. Madam Umbridge did cast the killing curse at Professor Daphne Slytherin on the grounds of Hogwarts and as its headmaster I have deemed this an internal Hogwarts matter."

Harry did not even hesitate to reply "Madam Bones would you please read the first document I gave you."

Madam Bones cleared her throat "We the under signed Heirs of the founders do rent for a five year period to the Goblin nation all grounds, farming activities, school activities, and staff for Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Signed this 27th day in August 1996 by Lady Slytherin, Lady Black and Lady Gryffindor and this was also countered signed by Lord Gryffindor-Slytherin Harry Potter.

Harry turned to the Headmaster "Even if the Heir of Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff were found and unless they were married, this document is legally binding. We have a four to two majority in the Hogwarts Founders council which I re-established on the 25th of August, 1996. As this document clearly states Hogwarts is now clearly Goblin property.

Albus stood blinking his eyes for a second before Fudge lost his cool "You can't do this and as Minister I forbid it. I will have a contingent of Aurors her within the hour. Tonks snapped her fingers and two companies of Goblin Warriors appeared. The lead Goblin bowed before Nym "What are your orders General Potter."

Nym looked deeply at the Minister "Prepare your Warriors for battle Blade axe as the Humans just declared war on us. I will meet you in the astronomy tower in fifteen minutes to review your defenses." The goblin growled and led his warrior out of the great hall.  
The Minister looked aghast at the display "Now wait a minute… perhaps I was a bit hasty in my statement."

Harry placed his hands behind his back "Madam Bones can you read the second document I handed you?" he asked her.

Madam Bones smiled "Certainly Director Death Blade." She paused "Edict from the King and High Council of the Goblin nation be it known that for the outstanding service rendered by the Goblin nation and the first ever negotiated treaty between the Goblin nation and the Dragon Nation, we proclaim the first human-Goblin Clan in our history. We proclaim Clan Potter under the Goblin nation and promote to Director of the clan Harry James Potter, Goblin Brother. May your enemy's blood always flow from your blade."

A Goblin entered the great Hall. Harry and his wives bowed to him. The goblin made a gravelly noise that appeared to be laughter. "Director death blade I am a peer why do you bow?"

Harry smiled "Director Ragnok you know as Royal Viscount, you are to be crowned the next King. As a Goblin with aspirations I aspire to be on your good side." Harry ended with a chuckle.

Ragnok grinned "Always after more profit Director?" Ragnok arched his eyebrow at him before turning to the Minister. "Minister, I will not dally here, you are on Goblin nation territory and the man behind you is the director and a founder's heir. If I were you I would not piss him off."

Ragnok moved closer and whispered "If you so much as bring a company of Aurors to this school I will bring a battalion are you prepared for that?"

Minister Fudge blushed and shook his head. Ragnok began walking out the door "Good minister as I know for a fact how many Aurors you really have and it would not take my warriors long to dispatch them. Good evening Director death blade." He finished on his way out.

Harry looked at the minister "Are there anymore questions about this being goblin nation territory?" The minister shook his head in defeat.

Harry turned to Daphne "Please administer the truth serum to the prisoner." Cornelius stood in shock and then walked toward Umbridge.

"I can't have you question senior Ministry officials like this." Fudge said with fear.

Madam Bones spoke up "Why not Minister? It is well within Director death blades right under the treaty to do this. She did after all attack a member of the Goblin nation on their territory."

Fudge hesitated "I, well, she knows many state secrets and I can't have that get out."

Harry grinned "Those state secret wouldn't be about the smear campaign that you have run all summer on a certain tri wizard champion and the headmaster is it."

Minister Fudge's eyes flashed "How did you…? I mean of course not!"

Harry stepped up to him "I got you Minister and I have evidence of exactly what you have done. So you either fess up to this or I will have Madam Umbridge expose your little ostrich act for what it is."

The minister shook his head before Harry nodded to Daphne who turned the bottle over to begin to administer the serum "All right, I will confess."

Fudge stood up and nervously twirled his Bowler hat in his hands "I did not want the Magicals to go into a state of panic because Voldemort is back so I concocted a scheme to call Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore deranged to discredit them."

Harry looked at him "Why is she here?"

"I needed proof that you and Albus were colluding to overthrow the Ministry and Delores was to get that evidence by whatever means necessary." The minister said.

Hermione asked "Why did you allow Lucius Malfoy to bribe you and help his agenda?"

Fudge looked incredulous "You have no evidence of this."

Hermione arched her eyebrow "Fudge we are the goblin nation and we have records of Lucius's withdrawals, your deposits and I have correlated this to legislation passed over the last five years. Do you want to re-think that last statement?"

Fudge shoulders slumped in defeat "I suppose that I either resign or else. Is that it?"

Astoria grinned at him "That is for starters. You have deprived the Aurors of funds to increase and get better training. Every dime of Bribery money you will give to Madam Bones for her Aurors."

Madam Bones smiled at this and Fudge looked incredulous "I will be a pauper."

Harry looked at him "Do you want to lose your pension too?"

Fudge gave a big sigh "No, I will at least need that." Fudge looked over at Umbridge "What is to happen to her?"

Daphne looked at him "Death by Acromantula." Madam Umbridge started to scream behind the bit she still had in her mouth. Fudge said nothing and walked out of the Hall a defeated man.

Harry turned back to the headmaster "I suppose we should get the feast going and then get all the students to bed."

Harry started to turn his head when Albus asked him a question "Why did you kill Severus?"

Harry turned back to him "Number one you have no evidence of this accusation and number two my source gave me their memories that Snape was playing you for a fool. He worked for the other team…" Harry thought for a moment "Actually he worked only for his own selfish ends and that is how he died."

Albus shook his head in shame "I trusted him Harry and you have started down a dark and dangerous path."

Harry whirled on him and stepped right into his face "You are a fool and an old man who has lost complete touch with reality. You allow murders and rapist to go and jail innocent men because it suits your "Greater Good."

"You Albus Dumbledore allow Blood Purist free reign in this school and then wonder why they turn out to be the next generation of death eaters. It is very simple because you never taught them the consequences of their actions and you taught their victims that nobody cared about what happened to them, so why fight?"

Harry turned to the rest of the staff "As from this moment on if you witness another student talk about prejudice and /or act on it and fail to punish them, to include expulsion you will be punished. The time of favoritism is at an end."

Albus stood his ground "I am afraid I can't let you do that Harry. I am still the headmaster here and I control the staff."

Harry chuckled "You just don't get it do you. Do you feel Hogwarts anymore?"

Albus looked thoughtful for a moment and then his eyes opened wide "What have you done to the wards?"

Harry smiled "I didn't do it Hogwarts did. She transferred the wards to me. You have no control over this school at all. Headmaster you are suspended for two weeks to think about your place and purpose in this institution and the wizarding world, so mote it be."

The headmaster was suddenly whisked away out the front doors and out the front gate. Harry turned to the staff "Professor McGonagall you are hereby temporarily promoted to Head mistress and you will have three administrative Goblins that will show up after breakfast. Are there any questions?"

Professor McGonagall looked sternly at Harry "I am appalled at your behavior this evening. Albus deserved better treatment than that."

Harry's eyes flared and then he removed his robes and shirt and turned his back to the staff "Minerva from me that old man deserved to be killed. This is what his greater good meant to me courtesy of my muggle guardian's the Dursley. So who do you think got treated the worst, me or the Headmaster?"

Harry then turned around to look at Minerva "Maybe you should have Poppy looked at for memory charms. If she has none she is fired." Harry gave Madam Poppy an evil glare. "I think I have had enough questions for one day and I will be in the professor's quarters." Harry then left the great hall with all his wives following him, many watching him in awe.

Minerva with a tear rolling from her eye whispered to herself "Albus Dumbledore what have you done?"

**Chapter fourteen –**

Madam Pompfrey was checked by Professor Flitwick and although she did have some obliviation done to her it did not account for allowing Harry Potter's abuse to not be reported. It was determined that Harry's abuse was reported but only to Albus. She was summarily fired.

Minerva called St. Mungos for a healer to be recommended by lunchtime they had sent Andromeda Tonks, Nym's mom to replace Madam Pompfrey. Nym was happy and at the same time nervous about being around her mother.

Andromeda, at the first meeting with Harry, asked him pointed questions "Did you enslave my daughter?"

Harry looked at her "Yes and no?"

Andromeda looked madder "It can't be both." She stated with anger "I want my daughter released she is no one's slave."

Harry stood up and walked around her as he spoke "So that is the limit of your inquiry? You make assumptions and ask one question and act upon your assumption." Harry stood in front of her and was very close to her and Andromeda was very intimidated by his presence "So I will make you a deal I will show you the absolute truth about my relationship with Nym and in return when you find out our relationship is not what you think, then you will apologize to her."

Andromeda looked wary of this offer "Are you going to trick me?"

Harry stepped back and raised his wand "I Harry James Potter-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Black do swear on my life and magic that I will show Andromeda Tonks every aspect of my bonding with Nymphadora Potter, nee Tonks, so swear I, so mote it be."

Andromeda stepped back herself "Why did you do that?"

Harry looked down "Your approval of Nym's relationship with me is important to her. It is hurting her because you and her father don't approve. I would gladly give my life up to ensure her happiness. I love her."

Andromeda looked into his eyes and saw the truth of it "Harry you are sixteen years old and she is twenty-two. You have three other concubines. Is she really your slave, your concubine?"Andromeda sat down and then turned back at him "How do you expect her parents to not suspect foul play or other dark methods to trap her. Nymphadora is a free spirit and it is hard for me to accept that she accepted this?"

Harry knelt down beside the chair she was sitting in "A good parent would act just as you and your husband have acted and I realize that." Harry smiled "I hold no ill will towards you for caring about her. I care about her too and I understand your feelings."

Andromeda looked shocked "You do not act like a typical sixteen year old boy… I mean man." Just as she said this a knock was heard on his office door.

Harry stood up "Come in please." Andromeda noted how well mannered Harry was by answering the door.

Amelia Bones stepped into his office "Director death blade thank you for seeing me."

Harry smiled "It is Harry Director Bones as you are one of the few I trust in the Ministry."

Amelia arched her eyebrow "Ok Harry thank you but I must insist that you call me Amelia then."

Harry bowed "Amelia I wish to introduce you to my mother-in-law Andromeda. We were having a vigorous debate on the welfare of her daughter."

Andromeda stood up "Amelia it is good to see you again." Then went to hug her.

Amelia smiled "Andi it is nice to see you too. We need to catch up."

Amelia stepped back "I am sorry I interrupted, I can come back in a little bit."

Harry guided Amelia to a chair "Nope your timing is impeccable and since you were there at the beginning I think it would help Mrs. Tonks if you gave her your point of view and did not hold back the day that Nym resigned from the Aurors."

Andi turned to her "You knew about this?"

Amelia looked sheepish and blushed "I am sorry but I made a promise to Director Ragnok not to reveal what I learned in my official capacity as head of the DMLE. He said I would need his or Harry's permission to talk about it."

Harry looked at Andromeda "Our chief concern was my wives families and their safety. We did not want word to get out until we could protect all of you. Please do not blame Amelia for this it was my fault."

Andromeda asked "Why do you take the blame for everything?"

Harry sighed "Because I have the worst sort of luck imaginable and stuff just happens to me no matter how hard I try to be normal."

Amelia chuckled "You can't do normal Harry it is not in your blood."

Harry stood up "I have a proposition for the both of you. I can let you view the events that transpired that day and if Amelia would be so kind she can verify my memories I can show you my perspective and what I felt as it occurred."

Andromeda looked concerned "How is that possible? I have never heard of something like that."

Amelia nudged her "Andi remember that Harry doesn't do normal and his brand of magic is not normal either." Amelia answered to Harry "I am in."

Andromeda replied "If for no other reason than I am extremely curious I am in to."

Both witches stood up and faced Harry as he grabbed one of their hands "This will be a little strange at first but it is after all Dragon magic." Andromeda arched her eyebrow but did not reply "You will feel drawn to me and you should let yourself go and follow the pull. It is completely safe."

Soon Amelia felt a pull towards Harry and she did not resist and was soon surrounded in white. When she turned to her right Andromeda was standing right beside her. Harry then appeared still holding their hands. Andromeda asked "Where are we Harry?"

Harry smiled "Believe it or not we are in my magical core."

Amelia and Andromeda said at the same time "That is not possible."

Harry laughed "The last person to study with the Dragons was over two thousand years ago. It is only possible with their magic. They are very intelligent beings and they removed themselves from our presence. That is why you didn't know about it."

The scene in Harry's head changed to be a view of Harry's Bedroom at Privet drive and it appeared to surround them as a movie viewed on the interior walls of Harry's magical core.

The scene flowed from the morning of the day Harry was liberated out of the Bumble man's influence. Both watch in rapt attention as the day flew by in every detail. Andromeda watched the entire day and their ritual until it's' completion. She was both intrigued and embarrassed at watching her daughter with Harry.

"Harry can I show her from my perspective?" Amelia asked. Harry nodded and then guided Amelia how to show this to Andromeda. Andromeda watched and then realized that everything she had thought or said to her daughter or Harry was completely wrong. Nym had gone willingly and she was truly in love with Harry.

They came to stand back in Harry's office and Andromeda had a very deep blush on her face. She reached over and immediately gave Harry a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I am so sorry for ever doubting you Harry. You are so good for…Nym. She needs someone like you in her life and her sister wives are such a comfort to her.

Andromeda stepped back and looked at him and then smiled "Harry if you were twenty years older and I was not married… well." She blushed in response to her thought.

She hugged Amelia "Thanks for helping me. Now Harry I need to see your wife and straightened out this mess I have caused and give her my complete blessing." Andromeda touched the door knob and then stopped "Harry I want you to come for dinner Sunday afternoon at my house. I can't explain all of this to Ted by myself but I can assure you that there will be five women in that house on your side." Andi winked at him and then left.

Amelia stood looking at him "Harry I am Director Bones of the DMLE now. There is talk coming into the ministry of a Dragon Mage that is killing Death eaters in a most interesting way. He has made a big impression on the death eaters, it borders on Paranoia and fear. What do you know of this?"

Harry stood in front of her and held his hands out "I have a source that keeps me informed and I am authorized to share this with you."

Amelia held his hands and reviewed the memory of grabbing the four hostages and viewing their memories of what they went through and the punishment of the Death eaters that did it to them.

Harry then showed her Malfoy manor where he saved two muggle girls, Luna and Mr. Ollivander. Harry completed the scene with the subsequent execution of all the people in the house.

Amelia sat down and looked in thought "I should be appalled by this vigilante called the Dragon Mage but he has done what twenty of my best Aurors could not do and Voldemort is on the defensive while I have time to build my forces."

Amelia stood up "Harry, will this Dragon mage go off the reservation or will he uphold the law?"

Harry sighed "My source tells me he will always use deadly force when he has viewed from the victim or the aggressor those memories of murder, kidnapping, rape, and torture. If you will interrogate a live Death eater you will find that any with the dark mark has committed those crimes by doing the ritual to take the mark."

"My source tells me that those with the Dark mark are dead already. That is why Draco and Pansy were killed in bed…they carried the dark mark. Friday Morning the Dragon Mage is coming to the Ministry and is going to clear the Dark Lords followers out of it. I suggest that the Aurors stay out of his way. They don't stand a chance against him."

Amelia looked thoughtful "I suppose I have no say in this, nor does any other Ministry personnel?"

Harry smiled "The Dragon Mage disagrees with that completely. He states that the entire Ministry need to do before Friday is clean their own house, if you do that, then the Dragon mage would never betray the innocent."

Amelia looked at him "Mr. Potter you should tell the Dragon Mage that the next time he shows a memory to someone that he not cross in front of a mirror."

Harry chuckled "His view was intentional so that you would be comfortable that he was on the right side of things. He also knows he is talking to the future Minister of Magic."

"Cornelius has not resigned yet. So no elections can be held." Amelia stated to him.

Harry placed his hands behind his back and then Harry's wives appeared behind him "That shall be corrected Friday Amelia. I suggest you have a meeting with my wives, the real power and intelligence behind me, at least once a week. As I said before we trust you."

Amelia placed her hands on her hips and smiled "Potter you just don't do normal at all, do you?"

Hermione grinned "We wouldn't want it any other way."

Amelia shook her head and chuckled as she left.

Nym pounced on him as soon as the door closed "I love you Harry Potter. What you did with my mum was fantastic. I thought she was ready to throw her panties at you."

Luna piped in "I think Harry has to do sexual stuff to them to get that to happen."

All the wives laughed.

**CHAPTER fifteen**

On Wednesday Minerva, after Harry's last class was finished, came to his potions classroom. She closed the door and sat behind a desk and waited for Harry to acknowledge her. Harry was picking up papers and stated quickly "I do not need your pity headmistress.

Minerva answered with a soft voice full of regrets "I offer you none Harry. I offer a heartfelt apology for not taking care of one in my house. I also come to tender my resignation because I am not fit to run this school if I can't take care of one of my students."

Harry sat down beside her and watched the tears come from her eyes. He quickly asked her "How did it happen, how did nobody notice the lack of fitting clothes, the weight I lost each summer, or my general condition when I arrived."

Minerva turned to him "All these questions were asked but the staff placed their faith blindly in a man that was supposed to be greater than Merlin himself."

Harry stood up "You owe me Minerva for this and your punishment is to ensure that this never happens to another child walking through these doors. I suggest you study the muggle methods to detect abuse and institute training for the staff. Your resignation is disapproved." Harry left the potions classroom as he walked away, Minerva was still crying five minutes later.

Hermione had become the Gryffindor head of house while Harry became the Slytherin head of house. He went to his first head of house meeting only to have three seventh years try to stun him as he entered. The spells did not even make it to him before he apparated right behind the three before stunning and binding them.

Harry looked at the other Slytherin "I guess this will take care of any other challenges that will come from you. This house will straighten up or I will expel you. Your bad behavior will not be tolerated. Harry snapped the three's wands and then incanted an ancient ritual to remove their magic from them.

One brave fourth year asked what he had done and Harry looked at him and answered "I have removed his ability to do any magic at all."

Blaise Zabini and Theodore Knott yelled at the same time "That is illegal to do that to someone and the Ministry will be notified.

Harry shrugged his shoulders "You believe their treatment was rather harsh. Please go to my office and floo the Ministry and your parents. While you are at it notify their parents. Mr. Flynnt, Mr. Jenson, and Miss Foyt will be leaving by tonight any way. Miss Zabini and Mr. Knott you forget this is Goblin property and the Ministry has no authority here."

Harry handed every student a Student guide book "These are the new rules all students will pay attention to. This weekend all students except for the sixth and seventh years will move to new dorms and the house system is officially abolished."

Harry had just finished his 3rd year class before lunch when madam Bones, Marcus Flynnt's, Alex Jenson's, and Susan Foyt's parent's walked into his classroom. Daphne saw them enter and went to Harry's side.

Madam Bones walked up to his desk and stood before it. Mr. Flynnt closed and locked the door. Good morning, what do I owe this pleasure to?"

Mr. Jenson answered "We want to know what you did to our children. They have lost their magic."

Harry looked at them and found all but one had the dark mark under their sleeves. "How many of you are marked death eaters?" Unger Flynnt had already pulled his wand and began to smile. Before he could raise his wand or cast a curse he fell stunned to the ground. The others turned to view him with shock.

Harry chuckled "You are aware I visited your boss in his hideout just yesterday, are you not?"

Mr. Jenson replied "That is not possible because the Dark Lord is not alive."

Harry just shook his head before he apparated behind Mr. Jenson. He grabbed his shoulder and then apparated to Tom's Throne room. Voldemort was sitting on his throne thinking when the two appeared.

Harry smiled "Just giving a tour Tom. It seems this follower of yours does not believe you are alive."

Mr. Jenson's eyes widened and then he knelt "My apologies my lord." Harry started to laugh.

Voldemort looked at Harry in anger "I tire of you popping into and out of my home on a whim."

Harry looked at him and stopped laughing by sending a stunner at Voldemort which knocked him unconscious. Harry looked at Mr. Jenson "I tire of pompas assholes that think they can do and get away with anything." Harry gave Jenson a glare "Do you understand. I can get to Voldemort at anytime I want. Are you stronger than he is?"

Harry brought him back to the classroom and Mr. Jensen sat down heavily on the floor. He looked up a moment later "He apparated the both of us directly into the Throne room. He stunned the dark lord." Jensen looked up at Harry with fear in his eyes. "I believe we have been on the losing side of things and I will correct that now. We are leaving Great Britain." Mr. Jensen and Mr. Foyt slung Mr. Flynnt across their shoulders and promptly left.

**Chapter sixteen**

On Friday the great Purge, as the papers called it later, occurred at the Ministry. Harry waited until the full Wizgenmont was in session, just after 10:00 AM to make his move. Harry had morphed to become a seven foot Dragon warrior with very lean features with great strength in his frame. His skin looked polished but retained all of the qualities of Dragon hide to resist magic. His wives followed charmed to look like Dragon Warrior women. What was disconcerting to Ministry personnel, other than six fierce looking warriors flashing into the center of the atrium, were the three real Dragons that flashed in to block the exits.

Harry cast a sonorous charm on his voice and another to mimic Fudge's voice "This is an emergency evacuation order by the Minister of Magic. All personnel to the Atrium to Floo to other destinations. You have five minutes to comply."

Harry had already stopped the floo network and all exits were blocked. Hermione, Nym, Luna, and Daphne had placed anti apparition runes on the outside of the building. Once people came to the Atrium they were herded to the back of the Atrium where they were held. Within five minutes only two heads had arrived and confirmed their area was clear.

Within ten minutes all 300 employees, administrators and department heads were present.

Harry cast a sonorous charm "Good morning. I have some good news for some and bad news for others. This morning we will rid those of you marked with the dark Mark from the ministry.

A man yelled out from the back "Who are you to do this?"

Harry saw him and lifted him out of the crowd and brought him forward "I am the Dragon Mage Human." Many people in the crowd gasped. "It is a human crying for justice that has summoned me Wizard; it is one of the many innocent victims begging for mercy from a corrupt and useless Ministry that has brought me to your doorstep."

Harry looked at the man and found a dark aura around his left forearm. Without any preamble he was stripped down and then slowly mounted on the pole. The entire crowd was in complete shock at the brutality of the affair. The man was in obvious pain as he screamed the entire time. The crowd was suddenly quiet in fear.

Daphne stepped forward "Tell me death eater what you did you do to earn your mark?"

The man yelled "Nothing, I did nothing." His screams increased in pitch and loudness showing that his pain had increased.

Daphne yelled out "Come now death eater your pain will only increase until you tell the complete truth."

The man "Ok, Ok I got the dark mark by raping, torturing and then murdering a muggle family."

Daphne asked "Can someone be imperiused to take this mark?"

The death eater screamed "It only works if the person truly wants to become a death eater because the spell needs that desire to work."

Harry then spoke to the crowd "There will be no mercy for those who work for the Dark Lord as his minions. Your reign of terror is at an end. I gave you a warning at Malfoy Manor and I gave another at Riddle Manor. There will be no more warnings. I will accept no more victims and only the criminals will suffer from this moment own."

In total 44 more Ministry workers were made examples of in the atrium. They were left alive to suffer for seven days in various places in the Ministry. Of the forty-four, seven were Aurors.

Hermione addressed the crowd next "In one week those that bribed or have been bribed will resign from the Ministry as we will come back and purge those foul and greedy humans next. You have been warned."

Harry and his group then went to court room ten where the full Wizgenmont was in session. The Doors were locked and the exits blocked as the same procedure was conducted, to include those that accepted or tried to bribe other members. Of the 156 members, only seventeen were found with the dark mark and another 23 were found to have bribed or been bribed.

The Wizgenmont was appalled at the inhuman treatment the death eaters received and they were very upset that they had to watch and look at the forty people punished for the next seven days.

The most important message that the people alive received is that the gloves were off on behavior that was not acceptable. Harry looked up and saw Rita Skeeter looking down from the press box. Harry extended his arms and she flew to him screaming. He held her up "You, you are known to us and you shall be punished for the lies you have printed. Rita was stripped and then a pole was stood up and she was lifted on to the point.

Rita felt the spear end and then yelled and screamed. She began crying and apologizing for all the stories she lied about and promised never to write a lie again. Harry looked at the rest of the reporters "When the truth dies all hope is lost and it is your duty to print only the truth. If I find any of you forgetting this in the future, your experience will be most unpleasant."

No one who saw the purge ever forgot the brutality they had seen. The brutality did serve the purpose of people changing their minds about what the people expected of their government.

**Chapter eighteen –**

Harry and his wives had maintained their training regimen. Luna had suffered greatly the first week until her body had become accustomed to it. Harry and Luna's wives had to pamper her with nightly massages and special salves to help her body recover. After the second night of special treatment Luna had a smile all day even though she was limping. Tory had cornered her after class to ask why she was smiling when they knew she was in pain.

Luna's widened her smile as she answered in a way only she could "If you had no comfort or love for six years and suddenly you found yourself surrounded by it day and night and to be treated like a queen, hell suddenly doesn't sound so bad as long as you have that." Tory couldn't stop her laughter of Luna's logic and her place in Potter's girls was cemented for life.

The next month went by quickly and Daphne had been on edge as this was the most critical time for her removal of wealth from Voldemort and his followers. She was on needles until Halloween night. And then suddenly her demeanor changed. She was beaming with pride as she had accomplished what she promised Harry she would do. The weight was lifted from her shoulders and as she sat down at the staff table she kissed all of her wives and husband on the cheek.

Hermione smiled as she sat down beside her "Well it looks like you had some very good news today."

Daphne laughed "You could say that. Today I kept my promise to Harry and to all of you. My plan went much better than I expected and Lord Black shall make a definite mark on Friday. House Greengrass is no more as of tonight twelve midnight. The ministry has already signed off on the removal of the house from the rolls."

Harry heard this and pulled Daphne from her seat and then sat in her place with her on his lap. He fed her much to the amusement of the students and staff that watched. Harry leaned over and kept whispering in her ear which made her smile.

The next day the announcement was made in a back section of the daily prophet. Not many noticed or if they did the significance was lost on them. The following Friday was termed death Friday as the remaining pureblood families were removed from the Wizgenmont. The Goblins struck with efficiency the likes that many wizards had never seen. Ten families were thrown out of their business, thrown out of their homes, and then found the wealth they thought they had disappear before their eyes.

Harry Potter now had control of 42% of the Wizgenmont vote by himself. He had formed a coalition with the Diggorry's, Longbottoms, Bones, Clearwater, Archibald's, Smythe, and Grants to bring the total control of 67%. For the next week they elected Madam Bones from interim Minister to Minister. They began a series of legislation acts to make the Wizgenmont an elected body instead of a House of Lords. They began to outlaw bigotry and discrimination for all concerned.

Over the next year they would see the first Goblin representative in chamber in over a thousand years. They witness the same for Centaurs, Veela's, Werewolf's, Vampires and other magical beings that petitioned. All house elves were released from servitude and strictly regulated by the Ministry.

Voldemort had been reading the daily prophet when he felt Harry's signature enter the throne chamber. He and fifteen of his followers had attempted to ambush him as he entered two weeks ago. The only two that remained alive was Tom Riddle and Harry. Riddle had used the last of his followers for that battle. He had been alone since that time.

Voldemort looked up and eyed Harry "Gloating does not become you Harry."

Harry frowned "I agree and it is highly overrated."

Voldemort sat back in his chair "Why did you not end me. I have sensed that you could at any time but you have chosen not to."

Harry conjured a chair and sat down "Did you know that my dad and three of his friends at school were known as the marauders?"

Voldemort looked on "No, I didn't."

Harry looked at him "I am surprised that Snape had not told you about it. He hated all of them for all the pranks they played on him."

Voldemort sighed "I did not have that kind of a relationship with my followers. I often heard him describe you a spoiled pampered prince to other death eaters."

Harry's smile left his face and he stood up to remove his outer cloak and his shirt. Voldemort saw the criss-cross patterns of scars from beatings just like he had received in his younger years. "You lived in an orphanage?"

Harry placed his shirt back on and then his cloak before he sat down and said tersely "No that was from my mom's sister's loving family. I lived in a cupboard and was treated worse than a house elf."

Voldemort sat with his fingers steeple "I think that more than anything else I have heard explains your tenacity and ability to avoid me all these years. I too know the bite of a belt. It was what forged me into what I am today."

They sat for a few moments before Voldemort spoke again "So back to my question why did you not kill me?"

Harry smiled again "The Marauders are famous for their pranks at school and being able to prank anybody, anybody but Albus Dumbledore. They could never get him."

Harry continued "Albus has been the bane of our existence for many years. He believed a prophesy that led to much of our conflict. I believe he purposely leaked part of it to you to cause you to set certain events in motion."

Harry watched Voldemort and then stood up and handed him a round glass sphere and then sat back down. Voldemort tapped it with his wand and listened intently.

Voldemort threw it against the wall in anger "I have been played. If I had heard the rest of that I would have never gone after you or Longbottom. The half I did receive is exactly what caused me to pursue you and caused the death of your parents."

Harry looked at him "I know and it has bothered me since I heard it a year ago. It has not made sense. What if the Dark Lord is not you?"

Voldemort sat in deep thought for a moment "But who else would it be about."

Harry sat forward "The man that set this all in motion…Albus Dumbledore." They said simultaneously.

Harry looked at him "It makes an odd kind of sense." Voldemort nodded his agreement.

Harry smiled "He will be really pissed off, when his prophesy never gets fulfilled. He will realize that his greater good can never come to fruition." Harry stepped forward and handed him a dagger "I already stabbed him once with this dagger. I think it only fitting when I force him to leave Britain that you should have your revenge on him as well. Only stab him on his right and watch him bleed out. I believe he is the Dark lord mentioned in that prophesy."

Voldemort asked quickly "Why me?"

Harry crossed his arms "Because you were not born as the seven months died and he needs that person to kill the dark lord. His last dying breath will be taken knowing that the prophesy was bullshit."

Voldemort chuckled "That is most Slytherin of you Harry."

**CHAPTER nineteen** -

It was just before Christmas and Albus had been back at the castle for a couple of months when news reached Hogwarts that Tom Riddle had decided to leave Great Britain. Harry immediately apparated to Riddle Mansion to find Lord Voldemort waiting for him.

"Good Morning Harry. I figured you would come to pay me respect before I left." Lord Voldemort stated.

Harry nodded to him "I think respect is a bit strong as I really came to give you a warning." Harry threw a burlap bag at Tom's feet and the metal objects clanged against each other. "You do not have all the time you think you have Tom. In fact if my calculations are correct you have maybe three or four months remaining on this realm."

Voldemort looked down and then kicked the Hufflepuff cup from the bag. He then looked at Harry closely "You see Tom the thing you didn't realize about making Horcruxes is that you reduce your life by many years for every Horcrux you make. Either way, you and your horcruxes would have died in three to four months."

Voldemort looked solemn "Here I thought I could out wait you. I was immortal after all."

Voldemort stopped "How did you find out this information?"

Harry smiled "From the Goblins, it is the Dwarves and them that developed the spell to create Horcruxes. They did it to shorten the lives of greedy wizards. It seems that in 8th century the plot was found out and Wizards stopped using it."

Voldemort slumped down in his chair "I have been a fool then." Voldemort looked across at him "Why do you tell me this now?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders "I would want to know if it were me."

Voldemort stood and walked over to him "What is to become of Magical Britain?"

Harry smirked "Orphans will be treated much differently than you and I were treated and I can assure you of that. The Pureblood agenda is on its way out. I intend to bring wizards and witches into the 20th Century."

Tom picked up a bag and placed it on his shoulder. Harry held out a Gringotts bank Card. Tom looked at him and then the card "This Tom is not charity. This is a buy out so that you won't go back to the old way of doing things." Harry hesitated "Tom I never want to hear of you again and this money ensures that I don't."

Tom looked at him and then nodded "Farewell Harry Potter. I shall never see you again." Voldemort left out the door.

**Chapter Twenty**-

Harry returned to the great Hall to find Albus Dumbledore sitting on the Dias thinking. He looked up as Harry walked in. "What did you think of the Prophet's announcement this morning, Mr. Potter?"

Harry looked at him for many seconds and then pulled a chair to sit down across from him "For me headmaster it is if I turned the page to begin another chapter in a story of my life. Voldemort and his hardcore death eaters are in the past."

Dumbledore steepled his fingers "How I wish and hope it is so."

Harry sighed and sat back "It is Headmaster. Your era of pacification and human enlightenment ended in the early 19th Century. It is where you have kept this country frozen in time and I blame much of the strife between different magicals on your shoulders."

Albus looked affronted "I dare say I did not cause or want this."

Harry shook his head "Yes, you did because you didn't do a thing to stop it." Harry thought of a quote "Remember that evil grows when good men do nothing. Albus Dumbledore you did absolutely nothing to stop any of this."

Albus looked shocked at this statement but before he could say anything Harry continued. "Albus I know of where you and Gellert Grinwald amalgamated your 'Greater Good' theory.

Harry stood up and leaned over the table "I heard it directly from Gellert himself not more than five months ago. You can say what you want and wiggle even more but Karl Marx's utopia and Rousseau's Enlightenment were but pure pipe dreams.

_Man should be free but Man is born into society, which imposes restraints on him. Casting about to reconcile his artificial antithesis between man's purported natural state of freedom and his condition in society. _Rousseau

_The meaning of peace is the absence of opposition to socialism._ Karl Marx

"It is after all why you and your best friend clashed, not because you believed differently but on how to achieve it. That is why Gellert went with the axis powers he wanted the greater good forced upon people because conflict was inevitable." Harry stated.

"You didn't believe that did you. You believed in a long term solution that subverted a man's freedom in to what society needed him to be. Of course the decision in what is best for a person would be done by an elite few, mainly Albus Dumbledore and his chosen."

Albus looked appalled and then sighed "You are very well read Harry but it would have worked brilliantly, if only people would listen to me."

Harry started to laugh and then he laughed some more "No Albus, you idiot it would not. Can you imagine Hermione, Daphne or even me being told by anyone that you have to do this, or be this, or act a certain way. We would have fought you every step of the way which is what causes social unrest. There would never be any peace in your society because people are not robots."

Albus looked put out until Harry smiled "The great Albus Dumbledore with nothing to say." Harry sat back down and placed his hands on the table top "Well I have something to say and you Albus Dumbledore have a choice for my Greater Good. You will retire and spend your remaining life in gaining no notice and no notoriety."

Albus leaned back in his chair "If I don't?"

Harry looked sternly at him "Between your brother Aberforth, Gellert, and your secret notes I found, I will thoroughly and completely ruin your reputation." Harry then reached into a bag and handed Albus an advanced copy book.

Albus looked perplexed as he read the compendium of the story on the back cover. He sighed heavily and noted the thickness of the book. He flipped to the front to the table of contents and immediately noticed the first chapter 'The death of Arianna.' Albus then let a small tear roll down his eyes before looking up at Harry "I see. It appears that I have been out maneuvered."

Harry dryly commented "You have been outed as the most probable candidate as the dark lord, no Tom Riddle. You have no other place to go."

Albus Looked shocked "Dark Lord, don't you believe that is very harsh label to place on me?"

Harry leaned forward "Not at all. If you really wanted to make a difference in society you had three positions you held to do that. For the last fifty years you were in those positions you have manipulated from behind a curtain and you actually caused more deaths than Tom Riddle."

Harry sat back "During World War II many believed that Hitler was the Anti-christ and perhaps he was. While he did get many killed, upwards to ten to twelve million if you count the soldiers, there was one other that was much more effective in killing, do you know who it was?"

Albus looked with concern but shook his head at him. Harry just looked down and shook his head "Yes, you do Albus. I know you do because you spent many hours with this muggle. His name was Joseph Stalin and he was a mentor to you in the art of manipulation and deception. He managed to very quietly purge his entire country of all political opposition and between World War II and his purges killed over seventeen million of his own countrymen."

Harry looked up at him "You knew that already because you helped him to do that a part of that purge in 1937 and 1938, it was the worst of that era of purges and when you took a hiatus from teaching transfiguration for eighteen months. Headmaster Dippet allowed you to do this."

You are not the great man that you want everyone to believe you are. You use compulsion, loyalty, and minor obliviation charms like they are going out of style and in the end it will do you know good. In the end, because of your behind the curtain manipulations you will be forgotten quickly by history." Harry watched Albus's eyes flash in anger.

Albus spoke sharply "That is unfair Harry."

Harry stopped him quickly "No, Albus unfair is allowing people to die when you could have stopped it. Unfair is causing people to leave their own country because the discriminatory laws you helped to create and finally unfair is ordering the deaths of my grandparents and my parents and then trying to seize control of the Potter family heritage and wealth."

Albus was shocked "There is no way you could know of this…." Albus hesitated after he said this in shock realizing that Harry knew much more than what he realized.

Harry laughed "Yes, Albus it is like I am reading your mind, isn't it?" Albus sat there in a bewildered state as Harry kept smiling at him and chuckled. "This is the greatest coop that I have ever accomplished and it was a brilliant idea and spell that Mione cast on the paper you read from to pledge your oath to me." Harry hesitated "You see my wives and I have be reading, cataloging, and understanding your memories for the last six months. Not only that but the spell gave us access to all in your family."

Albus's mouth fell open in disbelief "There is no spell like that in existence."

Harry smiled as Hermione appeared next to him and answered "No, Albus there was not, not until I invented it." Hermione watched him face flush in anger "That is right Albus a mudblood, a mere nobody in your world figured out a way to screw you over with a very simple little spell she invented." Harry rubbed her hand in affection.

Hermione wasn't finished "What is even more interesting is what Daphne and I found out from your brother when we read him and it is the reason you and he have no heirs. He cast an ancient Egyptian spell that cause you both to never be able to… he ended your line Albus for all time."

Albus stood up in rage "Aberforth, how could he do this?'

Hermione smiled "He never forgave you for Arianna and he knew you were caught up in your own magnificence that you would forget to have an heir until it was too late. What is worse is that neither of you can magically blood adopt."

Harry leaned back "I think it only fitting that you, who tried to end my line, in the end your own family ended your line for all time. When you and Aberforth leave this world, a Dumbledore will never exist again, while my family will continue as strong as ever and in the next four generations my family will become the primary and largest magical family name."

Daphne appeared on his other side "In the end Albus your own machinations left your family destitute, without issue, and relegated to a history book. All of my sister wives have sworn an oath to carry four children for Harry. Two children from each of us will carry the Potter name. This first generation of ten will have at least twenty more Potter progeny and they will have even more."

Albus looked up at Hermione "You came up with another spell to do this?"

Hermione grinned "Actually, it was a pureblood this time, a rather scarily brilliant Pureblood."

Luna appeared beside Hermione and smiled at her before looking at Albus "You know the Loony one that you ordered the death of my father, the last of my family, a family of Seers."

Harry smiled "A family that will not die either as the first two sons of my family will become a Potter and a Lovegoode, no matter which wife has the child."

Albus shook his head "That is not possible to do Harry."

Harry just laughed as did Daphne, Tory, Luna, Hermione, and Tonks. Ragnok Appeared at the end of the table "Actually Albus that is not true. Wizards have no spell to do that but as Director Death Blade is of the Goblin nation, we Goblins do have a spell that will work to accomplish this."

Albus looked at Daphne "What about the Greengrass house?"

Daphne laughed even harder as Tory answered for her "What do you mean? She is the one that killed the family line. For three generations the Greengrass daughters have been sold like cattle to the highest bidder. Greengrass women have been slaves and as far as we are concerned, that is no family worthy of living. Harry would never allow a Potter Daughter to be sold off and as head of all the families has already ruled that Marriage contracts are Outlawed."

Daphne leaned down and kissed Harry's hand "He called it the Daphne and Tory Family resolution and any Potter head has to vow to abide by it to take the place as head of the family." Daphne looked at Albus "I am very proud to be of house Slytherin-Potter and know that my daughters will be treated well in the future. What more can I ask of my husband?"

Albus looked down in shame at how thoroughly he had been beaten at his own game. His entire life's work was laid to waste before his very eyes. Albus looked closely at Harry for a few minutes "Are you sure you are ready to lead Britain into a new age?"

Harry smiled "Am I ready?" Harry stood up as he mentally called his friends to the great hall.

Harry turned his back to Albus and his friendss apparated to his side. Then to Albus's deep surprise a large Black Dragon appeared with a high elf in fine robes by his side. Albus stood shocked.

Harry bowed to the Dragon and then to the high elf before turning to Albus. "Am I ready? Not to do things by myself the answer is yes. Let me introduce you to just a few of my advisors Albus. This is Grenn from the Dragon Nation and their first diplomat to the Humans and the Goblin nation."

Harry winked at Grenn and Dobby "The high elf is Everdon, formerly known as Dobby the house elf. He has contacted the Sidhe and is negotiating some of them returning. I have the most capable witches by my side to advise me on a daily basis. I am doing nothing alone and I intend to change the Wizgenmont to be an elected body but I am not doing it by myself or in secret.

Professor Maconagel, Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick and the remaining staff came out to stand next to Grenn and Dobby. Soon Madam Bones, Auror Shacklebolt and many other ministry senior officials came through the entrance hall doors. A few minutes later Ragnok appeared, then Gorgna a dwarf came in followed by Fleur Delacour's mother. They all stood behind Harry and glared at Albus Dumbledore.

Albus stood looking at a wall of solidarity that not even he could manipulate. Harry looked him in the eye "I refuse to leave my friends out of any decision that we make for without them I am nothing but a mere human with a little magic. With them I am invincible and I am eternal."

Everdon came forward "Each of us is a mere Elf, a mere Dragon, a mere Goblin with a little magic, and even the muggles have things to contribute to our world. We are small in the scheme of things but together we can do great things and that is what we shall do."

Albus sat down and wrote a resignation letter. Auror Shacklebolt escorted him out of the hall and to his new home on a south Pacific Island. Albus was left without his wand on the island that had a shipment of food that appeared each week. He had over a month come to observe some daily rituals. As was his habit in the afternoon he was reading by the Lagoon.

Albus did not notice the other person to arrive by his chair until he felt a sharp pain in his left chest area. He looked up to see a smiling Tom Riddle slowly removing a dagger he had shoved into his chest.

Riddle stepped back "Good afternoon Dumbledore."

Albus gasped "Tom why are you here?"

Riddle looked down "Harry and I had many enlightening discussions over the last few months. It was quite refreshing to find he is a very intelligent young man." Voldemort sat down a few feet away in the sand "It was he and I that decided that you are the most likely candidate for being the dark Lord. It was not me at all"

Albus thought about this "but the prophesy you can't kill me if it is true."

Voldemort smiled "I can kill you if it is not. It is no matter as we will know in just a few moments." Voldemort started writing a letter.

Albus asked "What are you writing?"

Voldemort did not stop writing "This is a letter to Harry to let him know of your demise by my hand. He really liked the irony of it all. He said to let you know the book he wrote about you is selling very well."

Albus could only groan as his eyes started to become glassy.

It was later that afternoon when a no named, non descript grave was filled on the other side of the world by Albus Dumbledore and he was no more. His legacy forgotten, as the book co-authored by Tom Riddle, Gellert Grinwald, Harry Potter, and Aberforth Dumbledore ensured that all Albus Dumbledore was brought to the light.

**South Pacific Island in a small house near the Beach** **and three months after Albus's death - **

Tom Riddle lay on his bed. He had not been able to rise for the last three days. His strength had left him slowly over the last few months. Hermione was sitting by his bed feeding by hand the soup he was barely holding down. Harry was standing at the end of his bed.

Tom looked at Hermione and noticed a tear coming from her eye "Why do you cry?"

Hermione sniffled "Because it hurts me to see someone suffer like this."

Tom turned to look at her closer "I have caused your husband to suffer greatly. I would think you would be relieved by my death."

Hermione fed him another spoonful "There is a part of me that is but I have great sadness too. I can't help it."

Tom watched her "This is entirely my fault and my death is of my own doing so please lighten your heart."

Harry spoke up "Tom there is a ritual that we can do in your death throes to join your soul so that you may be forgiven if you seek it."

Tom looked at him "Why would you help me?"

Daphne grabbed Tom's other hand "Because my husband's greatest gift to all of us is not his magical skill and power, it is his ability to love and forgive. Please take it as a gift for all that you suffered as well."

Tom looked at her "I am sure that I am not worthy of this but as you offer how can I not accept."

Harry smiled as all of his wives circled Tom's bed and joined hands. They began a slow chant and within a few minutes portions of Tom's soul began to circle above his bed. One by one they were healed and his torn soul pieces were brought together again.

As the last one entered back to its' original container, Tom took his last mortal breath. His body's condition turned back to what a sixteen year old Tom Riddle from the chamber would look like in upper middle age. It was noted by his young looking ghost that his old body had a slight smile as it floated out of him.

Harry watched the ghost of Tom Riddle float before him. Harry gave him a smile "There is nothing to fear as you are on to the next great adventure Tom and I wish you happiness and well on this journey."

Tom smiled and then leaned over and gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek before he floated up and out of the house. The elves took Tom's body and buried it with honor and placed a plaque upon his Tombstone buried on the highest hill on the island.

**Chapter twenty-one** –

It was five years later and Harry was in the children's room watching his eight children. Tonks and he had a little girl named Abigail. She was a very precocious four year old and had already exhibited metamorphmagus abilities. She kept the other children entertained.

Daphne and he had twins a boy and a girl named Lilly and James. James had blond hair while Lilly got a very light brown shade with her father bushiness. They were two months younger than Abigail.

Hermione and he had another two daughters one was four years old, Emma and the other two, Janie. They both had green eyes and Hermione's hair. They were intelligent to a fault just like their mother.

Astoria had not decided to have children yet as she was busy with the Wizgenmont on an almost daily basis. She kept telling Harry she desperately wanted children but did not have time for it. To Harry it was her decision when she was ready.

Luna was the surprise. She had triplets who were five years old Nathaniel, Harrison, and Gabriel. Nathaniel was a Lovegoode to extend the line while Harrison and Gabriel were Potters.

Harry was living his dream of normality as his wives made sure that his days were filed with teaching his children the basics of magic from an early age. Their goal was to stretch the perceived notion that children had to wait until age eleven.

The wives had varying lives outside of the home and Harry was happy and content to find peace and tranquility from home. They each pursued goals that interested them and Harry was always willing to support them.

Daphne was the most appreciative as she had freedom she did not ever dream of and Harry did it for her with no strings. It was her dream to have a life partner like him and she got it.

Tory became a political powerhouse and whenever she needed to sway an agenda she brought her ultimate weapon Lord Potter out to play. She was tagged to be the Minister of Magic in the near future.

Hermione found her stride in spell research, in of all places, the Goblin and Dragon nation. She had discovered many new and beneficial potions and was world renown for her field. Harry when he was available as he was a natural at runes with Dragon society, learned to extend Dragon magic beyond what the Dragons had considered.

Luna found her way to the department of mysteries just like her mother. Her focus became the origins of magic and genes to identify how a person became magical. She developed a way to turn a potential squib baby into a magical baby by gene manipulation in the womb. What shocked the magical world is that Hermione had developed the Spell and both Luna and Hermione thought of it because of Muggle Gene science. The muggle world was looked on in awe and with renewed appreciation.

Harry had just left the children to find Tory alone in her office. She looked somewhat disheveled and what brought her to his attention is that he felt she was getting sick. He came to her and stood before her desk with his arms crossed. "Tory, do I have to start making you take better care of yourself?" he asked her with concern.

Tory flashed him an agitated look and then stood up "Potter this is all your fault. I have been working for the last six months on this legislation and it is at a critical stage and now this happened to me." She stated while pointing at her stomach.

Harry looked at her and then sat in her chair while pulling her down into his lap "Tory, what is wrong?"

Tory laid her head on his shoulder and let a tear fall "This is a terrible time for this to happen. I feel like I am letting you down and I don't want to." Tory raised up and looked at him "Harry I am two months pregnaut and I have so much to do in the Wizengmont."

Harry smiled "Your pregnant?"

Tory lightly smacked his face "Don't look so happy about it. It couldn't have come at a worse time." Tory then leaned in and kissed his lips and then looked at him with a quizzical expression.

Harry responded with a very mild tone "Tory, in the last three years since you became involved with the Wizengmont have you ever had a period where nothing major was going on?"

Tory answered "No, there is always something to do."

Harry chuckled exactly "It is always something with them and I have let you do what you felt was necessary and right… until now. You have something far more precious to me than all the government regulations you find so important."

Tory rolled her eyes "Harry what they do is important and I can't relent or something will not get done."

Harry arched his eyebrow "Tory, you need to learn that is not true and I guess I will have to put my foot down."

Tory stood up abruptly "No, Harry Potter I will not be treated like a child. I have important things to do."

Tory was interrupted by her sister Daphne appearing from behind her "Yes, sister you have something very important to do and it has nothing to do with the Wizengmont, it has to do with the main promise you gave Harry."

Tory spun around and looked at her before Luna came from behind her. "Do you love Harry?"

Hermione then appeared "Does what you are doing become more important than a man who wants nothing more than family?"

Finally Tonks came in "Tory, Harry needs Heirs for the black family and you have been putting that off. It needs to stop. You need to prioritize your priorities. Is it going to be family and Harry over politics?"

Tory had tears coming from her eyes "But I have worked so hard to make the world a better place. I can't let it go to waste now."

Harry turned Tory towards him "Tory, I will promise to take your place while you are taking care of the children and more importantly having some more of our own. Once the babies are here and it settles back down, then return to the work you love so much. I want you to be happy but I want family."

Tory looked at all the other wives and her shoulders slumped "I have forgotten my most important duty to harry haven't I?"

Daphne hugged her "Tory, Harry has always been our number one priority. You will have to make it up to him. When was the last time you slept with our husband?"

Tory looked shocked "I can't remember."

Harry looked down "It was August the 4th, three and half months ago."

Tory looked at him and the tears started rolling down her cheeks as she realized she had forgotten the most important reason for doing what she was doing, it was for Harry. She turned to him and hugged him and then kissed him deeply.

Luna piped up "As chief wife this week I hold that Tory has to obey our Husband all week long, No work shall she do, no clothes shall she wear, and she will obey him completely."

Daphne then snapped her fingers and Tories clothes disappeared and her collar was revealed "As chief witch I proclaim that Tory shall go further over the next two years until she has had four children by her master, she is not allowed to work outside of the bedroom or home."

Tory looked at them and smiled "I deserve that punishment." She turned to Harry and kissed his lips "Order me Harry, Order me to do exactly what you want." Tory took his wand and cast her oath.

Daphne pushed her to her knees "You can start by putting the biggest smile on his face. Is that understood?"

Tory answered "Yes, Mistress."

Luna grinned "What do you think five, six hours a day?"

Hermione piped in "Maybe eight, I think."

Nym sounded shocked "Hey, wait a minute sometimes I like a good quicky at Lunch. That is not fair to me."

Harry laughed "Nym, two hours is not a quicky by anyone's standards."

Nym grinned "Well, that is pretty quick for me."

Hermione placed her hands on her hips "Wait you come home for lunch? Why didn't I think of that?"

Nym polished her fingers on her hands "I suppose I could let you have some of my Harry time…for favors." Hermione began to laugh and then started to tickle Nym.

Luna looked Daphne "I always like the after dinner treat that he gives me."

Daphne's mouth fell open "Hey, wait … Potter when do you go to work? Do you even have a job?"

Harry smiled at her "Daphne, with five women to take care of when do I have time to work. For heaven's sake take pity on me. Making you five happy is my job and you have challenged every step of the way." Harry waggled his eyebrows "Are you saying you are not happy with the service I provide?"

Daphne blushed "No, I…how many times a day do you end up doing it?"

Harry blushed "Hermione is the morning, Nym is my lunch, Children in the afternoon, Luna after Dinner, and you at bath time."

Daphne placed her hands on her hips "When Tory was in that mix where did she fit in?"

Harry grinned "She was a morning shower person definitely."

Daphne smiled "Potter you mean to tell me for five years that is all you have done?"

Harry now started to laugh "Daphne, if after five years you just now realized this… I think that means I have done something right."

Daphne smiled "I know I have been very happy and satisfied, even on the weekends." Daphne smirked "So in the end I get to be the free one to do as I want and you are stuck at home being a kept man?"

Harry smirked at her "Do you want to change your scheduled time?"

Daphne smiled "I wouldn't mind a couple of mornings if you can manage it."

Hermione grinned "The lunch time thing sounds really awesome to me a couple of days a week."

Nym looked at Luna "I would like the after dinnertime thing a couple of times a week."

Luna looked at Daphne "You did that on purpose, didn't you."

Daphne smiled "Who me? It isn't like I didn't realize Harry didn't work outside of the home. Hell I was afraid he would want to. I have been trying to figure out how to talk him out of it, if he ever did." All the wives laughed as they began to walk out of the library office.

Harry looked down at Tory "You think they realize that I am going to make each of them pay for that last statement this weekend?"

Tory stopped what she was doing and grinned "I think they were counting on it."

Harry grinned "We haven't been to the our caribbean island in a while. Do you think it is time for Captain Boner to make an appearance with his naked crew in chains?"

Tory laughed "I know that I am."

THE END

HH

110


End file.
